


You're Driving Me Crazy | Larry Short Story

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, LGTB, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, flatmates, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Kiedy wizja jedzenia tynku ze ścian robi się coraz bardziej realna, Louis w końcu postanawia poszukać na poważnie nowego współlokatora do swojego mieszkania, po tym jak Zayn zostawil go na lodzie praktycznie z dnia na dzień. I kiedy w końcu go znajduje, to wcale go nie chce. I nienawidzi Zayna za postawienie go w takiej sytuacji, bo to jego wina, że mózg Louisa postanowił wyruszyć w podróż dookoła świata pozostawiając swojego właściciela na pastwę dołeczków, kolorowych ubrań i zielonych oczu. I dwóch kociąt. Tak to zdecydowanie wina Zayna.Czyli z życia wzięta historyjka o mózgu udającym się na długie wakacje i o tym jak poszukiwanie współlokatora może być stresujące. Tak, niektóre wydarzenia miały miejsce w rzeczywistości. Tak, możecie mi współczuć.





	1. 1. You're Driving Me Crazy - When it all began

1.

Poszukiwanie współlokatora było najgorszą rzeczą na świecie. Szczególnie, gdy nie wysilało się jakoś specjalnie. Wrzucenie ogłoszenia na kilka portali i zaglądanie tam, co kilka dni nie można było nazwać zaangażowaniem. Tak bardzo jak nie chciał dzielić się swoją przestrzenią z kimś obcym, tak równie mocno mieszkanie samemu dawało mu w kość. A raczej jego skromnemu funduszowi na życie. To nie tak, że nie mógłby mieszkać sam, nie, Louis Tomlinson spokojnie byłby w stanie przeżyć bez nikogo więcej w swoim apartamencie. Ale właśnie tym by to było, przeżywaniem. Słowo klucz, które doprowadzało go do szału za każdym razem, gdy przez przypadek zaglądał na swoje konto bankowe. Nie, pieniądze nie rozmnażały się magicznie, ale sposób ich znikania musiał mieć coś wspólnego z magią, bo ubywało ich zdecydowanie za szybko. Dlatego spiął się w sobie i z bólem serca zaczął casting na współlokatora.

Przedzieranie się przez wszystkie odpowiedzi na jego marnie napisane ogłoszenie było katorgą, a przecież tylko wysyłał wszystkim standardowy tekst. Nic wymyślnego, po prostu prosił o kilka słów o sobie, ale i tak, kiedy skończył z pierwszym portalem czuł się wykończony. Na myśl, że zostały mu przynajmniej dwa robił się chory, więc odłożył laptopa i szurając udał się do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie herbatę. Akurat tego zawsze miał dostatek, czego nie można było powiedzieć o zawartości lodówki, w której ostatnimi czasy światło nie miało sporego towarzystwa. Ale przecież życie na waflach kukurydzianych, parówkach i zupkach w proszku nie było takie złe. Lubił wmawiać sobie różne rzeczy i był w tym naprawdę niezły.

Kiedy wrócił do laptopa okazało się, że kilka osób, z którym odpisał już wysłało mu odpowiedzi. Otworzył pierwszą upijając duży łyk, co nie było dobry pomysłem, bo ilość błędów i jakiś dziwnych skrótów spowodowała, że się zakrztusił. Walczył chwilę o odzyskanie oddechu i gdy w końcu powietrze bez przeszkód dopływało do jego płuc, zamknął wiadomość kasując ją. Okropność. Może sam nie był zbyt dobry w pisaniu maili, _zbyt bezpośredni_ jak mówiła jego szefowa, ale zawsze starał się, żeby nie było w nich błędów. Następna odpowiedź na szczęście była ich pozbawiona, ale za to zawierała trochę zbyt dokładny opis wymagań co do niego. Zmarszczył brwi, bo o ile dobrze rozumiał ideę wynajmu pokoju, to raczej właściciel powinien stawiać warunki, nie wynajmujący. Przynajmniej tak to działało, kiedy on sam wynajmował pokoje w trakcie studiów i również z tego powodu w końcu zdecydował się na to, żeby jego dane były w umowie najmu. Być może się mylił i, przez ten rok i parę miesięcy, od kiedy mieszkał na swoim, coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło. Sięgnął po telefon. Musiał to skonsultować.

\- Louis wiesz, która jest godzina? – Spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Dochodzi dwudziesta druga, nie mów mi, że już śpisz? Z resztą to nie ważne. Mam szybkie pytanie.

\- Ja pierdolę, co znowu?

\- Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, czy to nowy lokator stawia warunki wynajmu czy jednak robi to właściciel?

\- Naprawdę Louis, kocham cię jak brata, którego nigdy nie miałem, ale jeśli jeszcze raz zadzwonisz do mnie z taką pierdołą to przysięgam, że przestanę odbierać. Oczywiście, że to właściciel ustala warunki wynajmu.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem. Dzięki Zayn!

Rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź, którą zapewne byłaby piękna wiązanka, której nie powstydziłby się niejeden skazaniec i szybko wystukał wiadomość. Dosadną i sarkastyczną. Całkowicie w jego stylu. Powinien zająć się prowadzeniem jakiejś kolumny w gazecie czy coś, bo jeśli chodzi o obrażanie ludzi tak żeby się nie zorientowali był w tym całkiem dobry. Może powinien się nad tym zastanowić? Jego telefon rozświetlił się oznajmiając, że Malik wysłał mu emotkę pokazującą środkowego palca, co było do przewidzenia. Louis kochał tego faceta, ale jednocześnie żywił do niego pewną wewnętrzną urazę, bo to z jego winy musiał teraz szukać współlokatora. Zostawił go samego po roku mieszkania wspólnie, więc telefony o porach kiedy mulat był najbardziej zajęty bądź spał były uzasadnione. Taka mała zemsta za postawienie Louisa w podobnej sytuacji. I owszem rozumiał, że oferta pracy, że możliwości, że ten przystojny, wyglądający jak uroczy szczeniak chłopak. On to naprawdę rozumiał, ale, do jasnej cholery, teraz musiał czytać wypociny tych ludzi i co najgorsze, spotkać się z nimi, jeśli chciał dalej wieść spokojne życie. A chciał. Zrezygnowany otworzył kolejną wiadomość i już po pierwszym zdaniu był o krok od załamania nerwowego.

\- Nie, no kurwa, nie – mruknął wchodząc w swój profil i czytając treść ogłoszenia. Było jasne, wszystko wypunktowane w pierwszym zdaniu, pierwszej linijce, ale jak widać to było za mało. Skasował je i z zagryzionymi ustami napisał od nowa, tym razem nie szczędząc wielkich liter i wykrzykników. I powtarzania trzy razy tego samego, chociaż miał uczulenie na wszelkie powtórzenia. Naprawdę ich nie lubił. Przeczytał tekst kilka razy upewniając się, że nawet największy idiota go zrozumie i opublikował od nowa. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać aż idealny współlokator się do niego odezwie.

 

2.

Ludzie to idioci. Codziennie utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu trochę bardziej. Nie dość że jego klienci nie czytali maili i po milion razy pytali o to samo – naprawdę miał ochotę odpisać im, że dopóki nie przeczytają ze zrozumieniem jego pierwszej wiadomości nie będzie im odpisywał – to na dodatek potencjalni współlokatorzy udowodnili, że nawet ogłoszenie napisane jak dla pięciolatka może być niezrozumiałe dla teoretycznie dorosłej osoby. Teoretycznie, bo z tego, co widział większość posługiwała się numerkami podkreślającymi, że są pełnoletni – poza tym jednym dzieciakiem, ale uznał to po prostu za żart, bo jaki czternastolatek szukałby pokoju do wynajęcia – jednak poziom ich wypowiedzi i zrozumienia czytanego tekstu udowadniał, że zatrzymali się w rozwoju w wieku lat trzech. I Louis bynajmniej nie obrażał małych dzieci. Miał młodsze rodzeństwo, które na głowę biło tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy nazywali się dorosłymi.

Westchnął upijając łyk herbaty i wysmarował ociekającą sarkazmem i słodką jak miód odpowiedź do jednego z kontrahentów wiedząc, że i tak w wiadomości zwrotnej otrzyma serię pytań, na które już odpowiedział przynajmniej trzy razy, po czym wrócił do aplikacji z ogłoszeniem. Musiał kogoś znaleźć, bo koniec miesiąca zbliżał się nieubłaganie i tak bardzo jak lubił swoje wafle tak chciałby w końcu zjeść coś normalnego. Umówił na wieczór kilka wizyt, wybierając te osoby, które jako tako wykazały się inteligencją i modlił się, żeby wśród nich był jego nowy współlokator. Wrócił do pracy, zaraz po tym gdy wysłał do Zayna wiadomość o tym jak go nienawidzi. Małe przypomnienie nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim odwiedzającym, wizja sprzedawania się za pieniądze była dużo bardziej kolorowa niż opcja mieszkania z kimkolwiek z tych ludzi. I Louis wcale nie dramatyzował. W ogóle. Przez cały wieczór, mimo wykończenia psychicznego po dwugodzinnej rozmowie z klientem z ameryki południowej – nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać z którego dokładnie kraju, mogło to być Chile, albo Peru, albo Brazylia, ta informacja nie była mu potrzebna do szczęścia – starał się utrzymać spokój i pokazać z jak najlepszej strony, ale z każdą kolejną osobą miał ochotę schować się pod kocem i wyć do księżyca. Nie mógł tego zrobić, bo po pierwsze był odpowiedzialnym dwudziesto siedmioletnim mężczyzną, a po drugie księżyc był w nowiu, więc wycie do niego było bezcelowe. Jednak zwinięcie się na łóżku pod kocem i zasypanie Malika wiadomościami wyrażającymi rozgoryczenie było niezłą alternatywą. Powinien to uskutecznić. Może później, bo na razie samo leżenie na plechach było męczące. Co on takiego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że teraz jego egzystencja wygląda tak, Anie inaczej?

Leżąc i podziwiając sufit ze zwisającą z niego smętnie żarówką zrobił szybki przegląd indywiduów, którzy przetoczyli się dzisiejszego wieczoru przez jego apartament. Była ich aż piątka; powinna być siódemka, ale dwójka nawet nie raczyła poinformować, że się nie pojawi. Pierwszą osobą była dziewczyna wyglądająca jak żywcem wyjęta z podrzędnego klubu, w którym bas sprawia, że szklanki podskakują na stolikach, a ilość ludzi niebędących pod wpływem jest ujemna. I Louis absolutnie nie oceniał po wyglądzie, bo przecież nie to określa człowieka, ale gdy Clara – bo tak się przedstawiła, żując gumę niczym krowa – zaczęła wymieniać wszystko co by zmieniła w mieszkaniu, co włączało pomalowanie wszystkich ścian w psychodeliczne różowo niebieskie wzory i zamontowanie kuli dyskotekowej w salonie bo _na imprezki z ziomkami będzie idealnie_ , ledwo powstrzymał się od wyrzucenia jej za drzwi. Jednak, kiedy ogłosiła, że ona zajmie sypialnie Louisa, a on przeniesie się do najmniejszego pokoju, bo ten średni będzie jej służył za garderobę miał dość. Zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem z zapewnieniem, że na pewno do niej zadzwoni, jak tylko skończy pokazywać mieszkanie innym umówionym. Nie zrobiłby tego nigdy.

Następny był Matt, który sprawiał przyjemne pierwsze wrażenie, jeśli lubiło się ludzi z przerostem mięśni w górnych partiach ciała i z nierówno nałożonym samoopalaczem. Ale ponownie, wygląd to nie wszystko, więc Louis pokazał mu mieszkanie odpowiadając na pytania i wszystko było w porządku dopóki nie doszło do tematu zapraszania ludzi. Może to wydawać się dziwne, ale Tomlinsona naprawdę nie było stać na sponsorowanie pobytów nieznajomych, którzy też przecież zużywali wodę, a Matt poinformował go, że jego partnerka spędzałaby w apartamencie około pięciu nocy w tygodniu. Poinformował, nie spytał. Louis miał trudności z zaproszeniem go do opuszczenia mieszkania, ale w końcu się udało. Bez szkód, co było plusem. Chociaż szatyn musiał zaparzyć sobie ziołową herbatę na uspokojenie. W swoim litrowym kubku. Ale wcale nie był zdenerwowany. W ogóle.

Później zjawił się Keaton będący żywą personifikacją wszystkich wyobrażeń no-lifea, jakie mógł mieć Louis w ciągu całego swojego życia i jedynym, co go interesowało była szybkość łącza internetowego. Ten na szczęście sam zrezygnował, gdy szatyn w końcu znalazł tą informację, mrucząc coś o tym, że to za mało na _ciupanie w LoLa_ – czymkolwiek to było – i Louis naprawdę się z tego cieszył, bo zapaszek, jaki pozostał w mieszkaniu po wizycie tego chłopaka udało mu się zamaskować dopiero dwoma kadzidełkami odpalonymi na raz i otworzeniem okien. Był luty. I było zimno.

Następną osobą była Berenika, którą Louis mógł na początku określić tylko, jako nijaką. Była cicha przez całą wizytę, podczas gdy szatyn coraz bardziej się denerwował opowiadając o mieszkaniu i kilku zasadach – naprawdę niewielu. Kiedy oprowadzanie dobiegło końca i znaleźli się w kuchni, a cisza się przedłużała, Louis już wiedział, że dziewczyna nie zostanie jego współlokatorką. Mieszkanie z nią byłoby jak mieszkanie samemu, a mimo wszystko chciał mieć, do kogo otworzyć gębę od czasu do czasu. Może po prostu kupi sobie kota? Albo zaadoptuje? Z rozmyślań o mruczącym futrzaku wyrwał go gruby głos pytający o to czy będzie mu przeszkadzała uprawa konopi indyjskich i naprawdę dziękował za lekcje aktorstwa, na które swego czasu chodził, bo utrzymał poważny, spokojny wyraz niepozwalając szczęce opaść do jądra ziemi. Cicha woda brzegi rwie, kurwa. W małym ciele, silny duch. Chuj wie jak to szło, po prostu głos nie współgrał za nic z wyglądem i naprawdę był w szoku. Dużym. Jak najdelikatniej mógł wyraził swoje niezadowolenie tym pomysłem, bo kurwa, naprawdę nie miał pieniędzy na prawników, których by potrzebował po bardziej niż pewnym nalocie policji antynarkotykowej. Berenika opuściła mieszkanie w ciszy i Louis naprawdę chciał odwołać resztę wizyt. To nie było na jego nerwy. I wcale nie dramatyzował.

Ostatnim odwiedzającym był Bill, który od wejścia powiedział mu, że on wynajmuje ten pokój bo jest idealny i dokładnie tego szukał. Było to dziwne, bo Louis nie zdążył nawet mu go pokazać. Poza tym jego zachowanie było podejrzane, prawie tak bardzo jak zapach, który się za nim unosił. Coś jak połączenie wybielacza i aromatu unoszącego się w rzeźni. No i ten zwitek banknotów poplamionych czymś brunatnym, który chciał mu wcisnąć, żeby móc się zainstalować w pokoju, którego w dalszym ciągu nie widział. Ale on się wprowadza, już teraz, natychmiast. I Tomlinson po raz kolejny podziękował za lekcje aktorstwa, bo do cholery jasnej, to było przerażające i on sam był przerażony. Jednak udało mu się wyprosić chłopaka obiecując solennie, że na pewno zadzwoni, ale musi pokazać pokój jeszcze kilku osobom. Udało się, na szczęście. I to, że później przekręcił wszystkie zamki w drzwiach i zgasił światła nie było niczym dziwnym.

Zdecydowanie szukanie współlokatora było zbyt wyczerpujące. Dużo bardziej niż się spodziewał. Podniósł się z łóżka i jak automat, dobrze zaprogramowany robot, poszedł do kuchni i odkorkował wino nie kłopocząc się ze znalezieniem kieliszka. Pociągnął z gwinta solidny łyk i wrócił do sypialni, mając zamiar skończyć butelkę użalając się nad swoim losem i zasypując Malika milionem wiadomości. Bo to wszystko była jego wina. Może naprawdę powinien zastanowić się nad innym sposobem zreperowania swojego budżetu. Albo zaadoptuje kota i będzie żywił się kocią karmą. To też był jakiś plan.

3.

Następnego dnia w pracy był ledwo żywy. Do tego stopnia, że zalał herbatę zimną wodą po czym dolał gorącego mleka. Nie było to smaczne. Próbował skupić się na mailach, które jak na złość nigdy się nie kończyły, ale nie potrafił. Kac po winie był jednym z tych gorszych, bo nie dość, że jego mózg nie funkcjonował tak jak trzeba, to jeszcze bolało go całe ciało. Każdy najmniejszy mięsień. Nawet te, o których istnieniu nie wiedział. W końcu, kiedy próbując odebrać telefon zrzucił na ziemię pojemnik z długopisami, rozlał nową herbatę na klawiaturę i malowniczo uderzył biodrem w blat biurka kiedy wstawał w marnej próbie ratowania jasnych spodni przed ciemnym płynem, jego szefowa stwierdziła, że tego wystarczy i kazała mu wynosić się do domu i ogarnąć pracę stamtąd. I wcale nie miała na względzie ulżenia Louisowi, po prostu obawiała się od sprzęty w biurze. I Tomlinson bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Ale mógł wrócić do domu, więc powód nie był ważny.

Drzemka była tym, czego potrzebował, aby w końcu przestać czuć się jak wymięty trampek i móc popracować przez chwilę. Cisza jego mieszkania była przytłaczająca nawet z muzyką wydobywającą się z głośników komputera. Brakowało mu hałasu drugiej osoby. Przeglądając Internet w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź od jednego z klientów zawędrował na stronę o adopcji kotów i jego serce się ścisnęło, gdy oglądał słodkie pyszczki patrzące smutno w obiektyw. Nigdy nie przepadał za futrzakami, ale samotność robiła swoje i naprawdę zaczął poważnie rozważać opcję przygarnięcia puchatej kuleczki. Jak bardzo żałosny był? To dopiero dwa miesiące od kiedy Zayn się wyprowadził, a Louis już chodził po ścianach. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia samemu, chociaż doceniał momenty w zaciszu własnego pokoju. Wychowywanie się z chordą rodzeństwa musiało mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Kilka godzin później z trudem otworzył drzwi do swojego mieszkania balansując transporterem i torbą pełną kocich zabawek, jedzenia i innych niezbędnych rzeczy. Zwariował, to było pewne. Nie było już dla niego ratunku. Odłożył wszystko na podłogę w kuchni i ignorując ciche miałczenie przygotował kuwetę z piaskiem modląc się do wszystkich bogów świata o to, żeby jego maluchy naprawdę były nauczone załatwiania swoich potrzeb w jednym miejscu. Jeśli to nie była prawda to je odda. Po prostu je odda. Był całkiem niezły we wmawianiu sobie rzeczy, bo kiedy dwie małe kuleczki wytoczyły się z zielonego transportera i zaczęły wspinać się po jego nogach wiedział, że przepadł i nigdy w życiu się ich nie pozbędzie. Wysłał Zaynowi zdjęcie maluchów w jego jednej dłoni i tak jak się spodziewał jego telefon po chwili rozbłysł od wideo rozmowy.

\- Czy ty do reszty zgłupiałeś?! Co to za pchlarze?! Przecież wiesz, że mam alergię! – Jeśli ktoś twierdził kiedykolwiek, że Louis dramatyzował to tak naprawdę nigdy nie spotkał Malika, który patrzył na niego z czymś w rodzaju szaleństwa w oczach.

\- Po pierwsze nie obrażaj ich – mruknął odkładając kociaki na swoją klatkę piersiową, gdzie zwinęły się w kuleczki i zasnęły przytulone. Być może patrzył na nie zbyt rozczulonym wzrokiem, ale to był najsłodszy widok na świecie. Sięgnął ostrożnie po herbatę i upił łyka upewniając się, że kamerka jego telefonu obejmuje te dwa zwierzaki. – A po drugie, już tutaj nie mieszkasz więc w nosie mam twoją alergię.

\- Jesteś niepoważny. Nie potrafisz utrzymać przy życiu kaktusa i nawet sztuczne kwiatki giną w spotkaniu z tobą, a wziąłeś sobie na głowę dwa żywe stworzenia, którymi trzeba się zajmować? – Zayn dalej lamentował, najprawdopodobniej chodząc po swoim mieszkaniu. Zawsze tak robił, na co Louis po prostu przewrócił oczami. – Poza tym, to, że z tobą nie mieszkam nie znaczy, że nie mogę przyjechać w odwiedziny. Nie zamierzam dzielić mieszkania z tymi pchlarzami.

\- Więc w razie odwiedzin pozostaje ci hotel, bo Gin i Tonic zostają. – Szatyn był śmiertelnie poważny. Od zawsze wyznawał zasadę, że odwiedzający nie mają prawa wymuszać niczego na gospodarzu, a już na pewno nie zamykania bądź pozbywania się zwierzątek. Sam nie przepadał za psami, ale nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło wymaganie czegokolwiek, gdy odwiedzał przyjaciół będących w ich posiadaniu. On był tylko gościem, czworonożni byli mieszkańcami. – Nie żartuję Z.

\- Dobra, dobra. A pomyślałeś o tym, jaki to jest wydatek?

\- Szczerze? Nie sądzę, że w ogóle myślałem, kiedy znalazłem się w kojcu, a ponad dwadzieścia puchatych kuleczek zaczęło się do mnie łasić – mruknął przypominając sobie jak jego serce się złamało na widok takiej ilości kotków głodnych, chociaż odrobiny uwagi. Przez długi czas po prostu głaskał wszystkie, dopóki dwójka śpiąca teraz na jego piersi go nie wybrała. Tak, to nie była jego decyzja, ale nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. – Poza tym dam sobie radę. Najwyżej będziemy z chłopakami jeść to samo. – Zaśmiał się, bo Gin wydał z siebie niezadowolone mruknięcie i ostre pazurki wbiły się w jego koszulkę. – Albo i nie. Wygląda na to, że będę głodować.

\- Jak możesz być tak beztroski? – Zayn pokręcił głową, a Louis po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami. Mulat powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić, znali się w końcu od kilkunastu lat, więc był zaznajomiony z dziwactwami szatyna. – Pomyślałeś o tym, że szukanie współlokatora będzie teraz jeszcze trudniejsze?

\- Dam sobie radę. – Prawie warknął bo samo wspomnienie o tym, że musi kogoś znaleźć doprowadzało go do szału.

\- Po prostu się martwię. – Głos Malika i jego mina były potwierdzeniem tych słów. Louis mógł zauważyć jeszcze poczucie winy czające się w ciemnych oczach. Ta jego gorsza strona uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, bo powinno mu być głupio, jednak nie mógł się gniewać na przyjaciela, bo naprawdę rozumiał jego motywy. Nie pochwalał, nie podobały mu się, ale je rozumiał.

\- Wiem. Będzie dobrze. Po prostu mieszkanie było takie puste i bez życia – westchnął, przebiegając wolną dłonią po miękkim futerku Tonica. Starał się utrzymać jak najnormalniejszy wyraz twarzy, ale zmartwienie malujące się w kącikach ust mulata udowodniło mu jego porażkę. – Chyba po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia samemu.

\- Louis, mam przyjechać? – I to właśnie był Zayn. Dramatyzująca kulka dobroci chowająca się za twarzą greckiego boga. Cieszył się, że miał takiego przyjaciela. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jakby sobie bez niego poradził w życiu.

\- Nie trzeba. Damy sobie z chłopakami radę – mruknął uśmiechając się lekko i starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt rozklejonego. Był wrażliwym facetem, chociaż zazwyczaj ukrywał to pod maską sarkastycznego antyspołecznego dupka. Dobra, zawsze to ukrywał.

\- Wiesz, że wystarczy słowo?

\- Wiem Z, wiem.

 

4.

Stojąc w korku w drodze do biura zmienił treść ogłoszenia, dodając informację o dwóch nowych lokatorach, po czym po raz kolejny stwierdził, że łatwiej byłoby podreperować budżet w inny sposób. Albo ewentualnie mógł sprzedać samochód i przesiąść się na transport publiczny, co na pewno zmniejszyłoby ilość stresu i wydanych pieniędzy. Znów dotarł do pracy na styk naprawdę rozważając opcję sprzedaży tego grata, którego zaparkowanie zajmuje więcej niż stanie w korkach. Ale z drugiej strony, był to prezent na ukończenie studiów i całkiem wygodna opcja podróży w rodzinne strony. Jedyne w mieście powodował, że Louis nie potrzebował kofeiny. Wywrócił oczami, gdy jego szefowa znacząco spojrzała na zegarek. Był na czas, mogła się odczepić. I naprawdę gdyby nie to, że lubił swoją pracę – i był zbyt leniwy, aby zrobić nowe CV – już dawno zacząłby się rozglądać za czymś nowym. Upodobania upodobaniami, ale atmosfera w pracy również była ważna, a ta w jego biurze przypominała gęstą zawiesinę po tym jak nie wytrzymał i w dosadnych słowach wyraził swoje zdanie na temat czepiania się go o wszystko. Był człowiekiem, mógł czasem popełnić jakiś mały błąd, który w oczach reszty pracowników rósł do poziomu co najmniej końca świata, a Louis czuł się jakby musiał przepraszać, że istnieje. Znosił to długo, naprawdę długo, tłumacząc sobie, że to, dlatego że jest nowy, ale po prawie dziewięciu miesiącach wciąż było tak samo i czara goryczy się przelała. Wybuchł i teraz było dziwnie. Ale nie miał zamiaru przepraszać, za to, że oddycha. To nie było takie proste do zmienienia, naprawdę lubił oddychać.

Po południowej herbacie, która robiła za jego lunch, w końcu odkopał się spod sterty maili i wszedł na stronę ze swoim ogłoszeniem. Ilość odpowiedzi sprawiła, że prawie spadł z krzesła, więc na szybko zrobił szybki przesiew odrzucając wszystkich starych dziadków o dziwnych zdjęciach profilowych. Szukał współlokatora. Niczego więcej. Także, nie, żadnych starszych mężczyzn z przerażającymi uśmiechami. Nie. Czytanie wiadomości od reszty ludzi sprawiło, że miał ochotę jęczeć z zażenowania, czego nie mógł uskutecznić, bo jęczenie w biurze na pewno nie przysporzyłoby mu popularności. I tak jej nie miał, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Prawda? Otworzył kolejną i zmarszczył brwi widząc, że ten czternastolatek po raz kolejny do niego napisał. Powinien ją zamknąć i skasować od razu ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i tak Louis znalazł siebie czytającego długi elaborat na temat literówek, które wprowadzają w błąd – okazało się, że chłopak ma dwadzieścia cztery lata nie czternaście – i o tym, że potrzebuje pokoju na gwałt. Cóż, wydawał się całkiem miły i inteligentny, co było miłą odmianą, więc Louis po prostu prosto spytał, kiedy chciałby zobaczyć mieszkanie. To w końcu był ktoś kto potencjalnie mógłby zostać jego współlokatorem.

Umówili się na następny dzień, więc Tomlinson miał czas, żeby ogarnąć trochę ten burdel, którym był jego apartament. Mieszkanie samemu miało to do siebie, że brud pojawiał się znikąd, a jeśli dodać do tego dwójkę rozrabiających kotów, które upodobały sobie zabawy papierem toaletowym – Louis zrobił mentalną notatkę o zamykaniu drzwi do łazienki – i jego ubraniami, które jakimś cudem wyciągnęły z szafy, to naprawdę potrzebował zakasać rękawy i posprzątać. Chociaż obecność tej dwójki – nazwanej na cześć jego ulubionego drinka – miało swoje plusy, bo ktoś w końcu na niego czekał w mieszkaniu i nawet witał przy drzwiach, nawet, jeśli było to spowodowane pustymi miskami. Czasami korzystanie z oferty dwa w jednym nie było mądre. Tak właśnie skończył z tą dwójką głodomorów.

Usiadł na kanapie włączając telewizor i wpychając do ust łyżkę płatków, które dzisiaj służyły mu za kolację. Był koniec miesiąca. Tak to sobie tłumaczył, kiedy jego żołądek zareagował nieprzyjemnym ściskiem. Wywrócił na siebie oczami, śledząc serial na ekranie. Jeszcze za czasów studiów jego dieta nie była dużo bardziej zróżnicowana, więc mógł spokojnie do tego wrócić. Skoro przeżył pięć lat, przeżyje dwa miesiące. Różnicą było to, że wtedy zamiast na jedzenie, wolał wydawać pieniądze na imprezy, a nie na rachunki, ale to był tylko mały szczegół. Malutki. Zupełnie nie ważny i nie powinien myśleć o swoim nieistniejącym życiu towarzyskim.

 

5.

\- No już kochanie, tatuś się tobą zajmie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Louis naprawdę dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zajmowanie się dwoma małymi kotkami niewiele różniło się od opieki nad dziećmi. Na szczęście miał w tym wprawę. – No już kochanie, już. Zaraz dostaniesz jedzonko.

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, później niż zazwyczaj, od progu przywitało go żałosny lament dochodzący z łazienki. Jakim cudem Tonic zdołał wskoczyć do wanny na zawsze pozostanie dla Louisa tajemnicą, ale naturalnym odruchem było dla niego wzięcie kociaka na ręce i uspokojenie, podczas gdy Gin wspinał się po jego spodniach nie szczędząc pazurów, tylko po to, żeby dostać się do swojego brata. Z dwójką na rękach i mrucząc pod nosem uspokajające słowa ruszył do kuchni, żeby napełnić ich miski, kiedy dzwonek do drzwi przeciął ciszę mieszkania, a ostre pazury po raz kolejny rozorały skórę Louisa.

\- Nosz, kurwa mać – przeklął starając się utrzymać wyrywające się koty w dłoni i otworzył z rozmachem drzwi gotowy posłać do diabła kogokolwiek za nimi zastanie. I byłby to zrobił gdyby jego oczy nie spotkały na swojej drodze innych, bardzo zielonych i bardzo ładnych, które na dodatek patrzyły na niego z czymś w rodzaju zmieszania. Zamarł, a jego mózg postanowił urządzić sobie wycieczkę krajoznawczą zostawiając go w progu mieszkania z dwójką wyrywających się kociaków w dłoni i na dodatek z otwartymi ustami, bo co do cholery? Nie przypominał sobie, żeby miał tak przystojnego sąsiada. – Tak? – Wyksztusił mierząc po raz kolejny chłopaka wzrokiem. Kto do diabła chodzi w lutym w kolorowych, kwiecistych koszulach, rozpiętych zdecydowanie za bardzo jak na mróz panujący na zewnątrz? Och, i czy to były tatuaże?

\- Em, tak. Cześć. Nie wiem czy się nie pomyliłem, ale miałem oglądać tutaj pokój do wynajęcia. Jestem Harry.  – Louis zamrugał kilka razy, gdy powolne słowa wypowiadane głębokim lekko zachrypniętym głosem wibrowały w pustej przestrzeni, jaką zostawił jego mózg. Był w czarnej dupie. Cholernie czarnej i cholernie głębokiej dupie. Zabije Malika. Zabije, poćwiartuje, spali, po czym ożywi, aby móc to zrobić ponownie.

\- Louis. Nie wyglądasz na czternastolatka – palnął odsuwając się z przejścia i pozwalając nieznajomemu pięknemu człowiekowi wejść do swojego mieszkania. Nie chciał mu wynajmować pokoju. Zdecydowanie nie. Za żadne skarby świata. Lubił swój mózg i chciał go z powrotem. – Poczekaj sekundkę, muszę dać tym dwóm głodomorom coś do jedzenia. Jak chcesz, możesz w tym czasie obejrzeć kuchnie. – Powinien się przymknąć i przestać gadać, bo robił z siebie totalnego idiotę. Czuł to, nawet jeśli nieznajomy brunet nie wykazywał jakichkolwiek oznak, że sam myślał podobnie. Najpewniej był po prostu zbyt dobrze wychowany. Złapał się na tym, że wciąż stali w przedpokoju, przez co jego policzki zabarwiły się na różowo. – Tędy – mruknął czmychając do swojego ulubionego, zaraz po sypialni, pomieszczenia w mieszkaniu i odłożył wijące się futrzaki na podłogę. Napełnił miski i odwrócił się do chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że jego twarz wróciła do normalnego koloru. Nawet jeśli, to na nowo oblała się czerwienią. Te koty wpędzą go do grobu, był tego pewien, mimo że miał je dopiero drugi dzień. – O nie…

\- Chyba mnie polubiły – zaśmiał się chłopak, z trudem odczepiając koty od swojego płaszcza i biorąc je w ramiona.

\- Tak strasznie przepraszam. Zaadoptowałem je dopiero przedwczoraj i jak herbatę kocham musieli mnie oszukać, bo byłem pewny, że chciałem koty a nie małpy. Korzystanie z oferty dwa w cenie jednego nie jest dobre.– Znów paplał, ale była to jedna z jego reakcji obronnych na stres. Zawsze tak było, kiedy się denerwował, zaczynał gadać i gadać zupełnie tracąc połączenie języka z mózgiem, ale teraz było gorzej, bo jego mózg najprawdopodobniej opalał się na Karaibach i zostawił go samego. Cholera, to się nie skończy dobrze. – Wezmę je. Wybacz.

\- To w porządku. Lubię koty.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy to na pewno są koty – mruknął odkładając zwierzaki przy miskach. – W każdym razie, to jest właśnie kuchnia. Całkiem nowa, naprawdę funkcjonalna no i nie mielibyśmy problemu z podziałem szafek. – Rumieniec chyba nigdy nie zniknie z jego twarzy, Louis był tego pewny. – Wiesz, do niektórych nie dosięgam. Także ten… przejdźmy dalej. – Jak bardzo można zrobić z siebie idiotę w siedem minut? To był chyba jego nowy rekord.

\- Czekaj, tak właściwie, to mam kilka pytań– Głos chłopaka zatrzymał Louisa przed szybką ewakuacją i był pewny, że jeśli wcześniej przypominał dorodnego pomidora to w tym momencie był bliższy buraczkowi. Zdecydowanie pobijał wszystkie swoje rekordy. – Preferujesz jakiś restrykcyjny podział, w sensie każdy ma swoje półki i swoje rzeczy?

\-  W zasadzie uważam, że posiadanie dwudziestu jajek, dwóch płynów do naczyń czy kilku butelek tego samego oleju jest bez sensu. – Wzruszył ramionami, bo taka była prawda. Kto do cholery chciałby mieć zawalone szafki powtarzającymi się artykułami spożywczymi czy środkami czystości? On na pewno nie. – Najlepiej by było, żeby takie rzeczy były wspólne, a z resztą produktów, cóż zawsze działało dobrze używanie wszystkiego, informowanie o tym i odkupywanie, gdy coś się skończy. – Chcąc nie chcąc przypomniała mu się sytuacja z poprzedniego lokum, na którą wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie. Niech piekło pochłonie Malika, bo znowu z jego winy zaczął wspominać.

\- Zdrowe podejście – przytaknął Harry, uśmiechając się lekko, a żołądek Louisa wykonał salto w tył z podwójnym obrotem. Nie miłe uczucie, szczególnie, że był pusty. Herbata się nie liczy. – Gotujesz?

\- Jestem w stanie przygotować kurczaka na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć sposobów, makaron również, więc tak, można powiedzieć, że gotuję. Jak już mi się zachce. I nie potrafię robić tego dla jednej osoby, więc jeśli się wprowadzisz będzie bardziej niż mile widziane dojadanie tego, co zostanie.

\- Brzmi nieźle, szczególnie, że ja mam dwie lewe ręce, jeśli chodzi o przygotowanie czegokolwiek więcej niż jajecznicy. – Ten rumieniec i nieśmiały uśmiech powinny być zdelegalizowane. Louis był pewien, że posiadanie takiej ilości uroku osobistego było karalne. Na boga, on naprawdę nie chciał Harry’ego, jako współlokatora. – Pokażesz mi resztę?

\- Jasne. Mieszkanie może nie jest wielkie, ale starałem się, żeby było jak najbardziej funkcjonalne. Tutaj mamy łazienkę, niewielka, ale na dwie osoby w sam raz. – Zapalił światło w pomieszczeniu pozwalając Harry’emu wejść do środka i naprawdę bardzo się starał, nie gapić się na jego długie nogi w wąskich spodniach. – Wyremontowana jakieś dwa lata temu. Jest uchwyt na prysznic, gdybyś nie był kąpielowym człowiekiem.

\- Uwielbiam długie kąpiele.

\- To świetnie. Ja nie, ale to nic. Kupimy korek, tak. To nie problem. I drugą szafeczkę na twoje kosmetyki – paplał jak najęty przepuszczając chłopaka w drzwiach i upewniając się, że żaden kociak nie został zamknięty wewnątrz. Na dziś miał dość kocich dram. – Salon i jadalnia w jednym. Znów, niewielkie, ale funkcjonalne. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Stół się otwiera, podobno, bo nigdy tego nie robiłem, zazwyczaj ze znajomymi jemy przy złożonym.

\- Często zapraszasz ludzi? – Pytanie Harry’ego przerwało jego słowotok i sprawiło, że zachłysnął się powietrzem. Bo tak, oto nadchodził ten moment, w którym Louis będzie musiał się przyznać, jakim aspołecznym człowiekiem jest i był pewny, że to odstraszy bruneta. Z czego z jednej strony się cieszył. Tylko z jednej. Tej mniejszej.

\- Tak naprawdę, to prawie w ogóle – mruknął oglądając swoje puchate kapcie. Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego miał na stopach ten całkowicie nieudany prezent od Zayna, w kolorze wściekłego różu, kiedy pokazywał mieszkanie temu chłopakowi?! Co z nim było nie tak?!

\- To dobrze, szukam spokojnego miejsca. Mój poprzedni współlokator był, a raczej wciąż jest, imprezowym gościem. Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko dobrej zabawie, ale w mieszkaniu chciałbym mieć spokój.

\- Myślę, że z tym nie będzie problemu. – Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, bo ten Harry był naprawdę idealnym materiałem do wspólnego mieszkania. Szkoda tylko, że Louis wcale nie chciał go, jako współlokatora. – Chyba czas na pokój. – Otworzył drzwi po lewej stronie i zapalił światło. Między nogami mignęły mu dwa małe stworzonka, które jak zwykle nie zmarnowały okazji, żeby dostać się do któregoś z zamkniętych pomieszczeń. – Gin i Tonic jak herbatę kocham, wylecicie przez okno. Przepraszam.

\- Nie musisz, to tylko kociaki, to oczywiste, że są ciekawskie. – Weszli do środka i przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Tomlinson naprawdę starał się nie przygryzać wewnętrznej części policzka w zdenerwowaniu. Jeśli brunetowi się spodoba, to nie będzie miał wyjścia. Będzie musiał wynająć pokój i to będzie jego koniec. Ten chłopak doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Pozostawała mała iskierka nadziei na to, że może jednak mu się nie spodoba. – Podoba mi się. Kiedy mógłbym się wprowadzić? – No i iskierka zgasła, cholera jasna. Louis przez chwilę stał z otwartymi szeroko oczami starając się znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu odmówić, ale zważywszy na fakt, że jego mózg był na wakacjach nic takiego nie znalazł. Pokonany skinął głową i spojrzał w pełne nadziei zielone oczy.

\- Nawet jutro, jeśli chcesz.

 

6.

I tym oto sposobem Louis dorobił się współlokatora, którego tak naprawdę nie chciał. To znaczy potrzebował, ale nie konkretnie tego. Po wyjściu bruneta złapał za telefon i z trudem wykręcił numer do Zayna, jednocześnie przeszukując wszystkie szuflady w domu w próbie znalezienia tej jednej pomiętej paczki papierosów, którą trzymał na czarną godzinę. Nie znalazł, za co na samym wstępie okrzyczał mulata i miał rację, bo to on je zabrał.

\- Przecież już nie palisz - rzucił znudzonym tonem, naprawdę przyzwyczajony do tego, że Louis ma tendencję do dramatyzowania. Chociaż szatyn nigdy tego nie przyzna.

\- Właśnie w tym momencie przydałby mi się papieros. Co ja mówię, cały karton by mi nie pomógł - jęczał miotając się po mieszkaniu z kotami śledzącymi każdy jego krok? - Gdzie do diabła jesteś, kiedy cię potrzebuję?

\- W Manchesterze, a gdzie mogę być?

\- Nie jesteś śmieszny, Malik. I nie wywracaj na mnie oczami!

\- A ty znowu dramatyzujesz, Tomlinson.

\- Nie dramatyzuje. Dopiero mogę zacząć - zamilkł stając przed lustrem w przedpokoju i zastanawiając się jak do cholery mógł nie zauważyć, że oprócz tych włochatych, różowych kapci ma na sobie dwie różne skarpetki. Było jeszcze gorzej niż myślał. - Znalazłem współlokatora - jęknął zbolałym tonem i podreptał na kanapę, zwijając się w jej rogu, podczas gdy koty mościły się obok niego.

\- To chyba dobra wiadomość?

\- Nie, to bardzo zła wiadomość. Tragiczna wręcz.

\- Z powodu?

\- Myślisz, że to, że facet jest pieprzonym wysokim ideałem z zielonymi oczami i pieprzonymi dołeczkami w policzkach i na dodatek lubi koty, jego głos jest głębszy niż rów Mariański, jego szczęka mogłaby ciąć diamenty, ubiera się w kolorowe koszule i ma tatuaże, a mój mózg wyjechał na Hawaje jest wystarczającym powodem, żeby uznać sytuacje za tragiczną? - Powiedział na wydechu, po czym skrzywił się, gdy Tonic po raz kolejny zaczął korzystać z jego nogi jak z pnia drzewa. Za grosz współczucia nawet od jego dzieci.

\- Cholera, to naprawdę źle. – W głosie Zayna pobrzmiewało czyste przerażenie, bo on jak nikt inny wiedział, w jaki sposób skończyło się ostatnie dzielenie mieszkania przez Louisa z kimś, kto mu się podobał. A z samego opisu, można było dojść do wniosku, że Tomlinson wpadł po uszy.

\- Wiem, tyle jeszcze wiem, mimo że mój mózg wyjechał – sarknął.

\- Nie zgadzaj się, nie możesz z nim zamieszkać.

\- Brawo, sam bym na to nie wpadł - przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że Malik robi dokładnie to samo. - Ale potrzebuję współlokatora, a on był jedynym w miarę normalnym kandydatem.

\- Louis…

\- Naprawdę wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale jeśli ktoś nie wprowadzi się zaraz, to będę jadł tynk ze ścian. - Nie chciał zabrzmieć jakby wypominał przyjacielowi to, że zostawił go na lodzie, bo akurat w tym momencie była to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej myślał. To znaczy nie myślał, ale zorientował się jak to zabrzmiało, kiedy z drugiej strony dobiegło go zrezygnowane westchnięcie. - Nie o to mi chodzi matole, nawet nie zaczynaj. Po prostu, muszę mieć współlokatora.

\- I nie masz wyboru.

\- W tym momencie nie mam. Wprowadza się jutro.

\- Ale nie chcesz tego gościa, jako współlokatora.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Bo chcesz go, jako…

\- Rozłączam się kretynie, naprawdę nie mam teraz do tego głowy. - Wcisnął telefon między poduszki na kanapie, na które sam opadł chwilę później jęcząc głośno, bo niewypowiedziane zdanie odbijało mu się w głowie. Smutna prawda, ale wciąż prawda. To naprawdę będzie ciężkie do wytrzymania.

Zwariuje i trafi do psychiatryka zanim zacznie się wiosna. A był koniec lutego.


	2. 2. You're Driving me Crazy - When it all went on

7.

Obecność Harry’ego w mieszkaniu tak naprawdę przez kilka pierwszych dni po jego wprowadzce była ledwo zauważalna. Malutkie elementy, drobiazgi wręcz, które Louis dostrzegał po jakimś czasie, jak druga szczoteczka do zębów w kubku w łazience, czy lodówka pełna kolorowego, świeżego jedzenia. Nic, na co mógłby narzekać. Poza tymi rzeczami tak naprawdę nadal miał wrażenie, że mieszka sam, bo jakoś tak się składało, że mijali się w tych kilku dni, od kiedy Styles - Louis naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby mieć tak na nazwisko - się wprowadził, ograniczając kontakt jedynie do rzuconych w locie kilku zdań. Co było bardzo dobre dla Louisa, bo dzięki temu odzyskał odrobinę spokoju ducha i nawet jego mózg zaczął pojawiać się od czasu do czasu. Być może mieszkanie z Harrym wcale nie będzie takie złe? Może niepotrzebnie się obawiał?

A potem przyszedł weekend, a raczej piątek wieczór, czyli ulubiona pora Louisa na nadrobienie zaległości serialowych z całego tygodnia i odpoczynek przy winie. Koty ułożyły się na jego podołku, kiedy zatopiony w miękkich poduszkach i przykryty puchatym kocem śledził przygody fikcyjnych bohaterów jednym okiem, drugim zerkając na wiadomości od Zayna, który właśnie przeżywał jedno ze swoich załamań. Nic strasznego, jedyne, co musiał robić szatyn to od czasu wysyłać współczujące wiadomości. Poza tym wieczór, a raczej już noc, bo dawno minęła północ, był tak samo zwyczajny jak zawsze. A może jednak nie? Odgłos kluczy w zamku nie był czymś normalnym, przez chwilę Louis miał ochotę złapać za patelnię i zaczaić się na włamywacza, ale cóż, po pierwsze miał na kolanach koty, a po drugie, jaki włamywacz otwierałby sobie drzwi kluczem nucąc pod nosem jakiś skoczny kawałek? No właśnie. Dojście do wniosku, że to musi być Harry zajęło Louisowi zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu, ale hej, jego mózg jeszcze nie wrócił do końca z urlopu i na dodatek opróżnił prawie całą butelkę wina.

Dłoń z kieliszkiem wina zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust, kiedy obserwował jak brunet wtoczył się do mieszkania zamykając - zatrzaskując - drzwi, po czym podpierając się ścian dotarł do salonu i upadł na kanapę tuż obok Louisa wydając z siebie pełne ulgi prychnięcio-westchnięcie. Gin - ten mały włochaty zdrajca - szybko umościł się na kolanach Stylesa mrucząc z zadowoleniem, gdy ten zaczął go drapać za uszkami. Drugą ręką chłopak sięgnął do wciąż nieruchomo trzymanego kieliszka i po prostu go przejął, wypijając całą zawartość. I to odblokowało zdolność Louisa do mowy, bo co, jak co ale alkoholu nie da sobie podkradać. Nie w tak perfidny sposób.

\- Może przyniosę ci twój własny kieliszek, hm? - Zapytał starając się włożyć w to jedno zdanie cały swój sarkazm, ale najwidoczniej ta zdolność osłabła po ucieczce mózgu. Cholera jasna.

\- Nie trzeba, możemy się podzielić tym - mruknął w odpowiedzi brunet sięgając po butelkę i ponownie napełniając naczynie. - Dzielenie się to dbanie o innych.

\- Harold - ostrzegawcze warknięcie wyrwało się z gardła Louisa, ale nie wywarło na drugim chłopaku żadnego wrażenia. Irytujące.

\- Kto to Harold? Nie znam człowieka. Ja jestem Harry i skończyło ci się wino. Przyniosę kolejną butelkę, powinieneś się rozluźnić Lewis, jesteś strasznie sztywny.

Sztywny?! Louis wcale nie był sztywny, po prostu bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubił, gdy ktoś pozbawiał go dostępu do alkoholu, który sam kupił. A to, że wolał spędzać wieczory właśnie w taki sposób zamiast użerać się z pijanymi ludźmi w klubach było po prostu zabiegiem logistycznym. Za to, co wydałby w ciągu jednej imprezy mógł się wyżywić przez tydzień. Matematyka była naprawdę prosta. Poza tym, od kiedy Zayn się wyprowadził wychodzenie na miasto straciło swój urok. Miał niby iść sam?

Ale takie postępowanie nie robiło z niego sztywniaka. W końcu miał wino a nie herbatkę. Nie było jeszcze tak źle i opinia Harry’ego nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Absolutnie nie. I to wcale nie z tego powodu poczuł się naprawdę źle, gdy brunet wrócił z drugą butelką wina z kuchni i nalał obficie do kieliszka. Jednego, bo dzielenie się jest fajne. I zupełnie normalne wśród prawie nieznajomych. Tak. Zdecydowanie. Przecież wszyscy tak robią. Tylko widocznie Louis nie był jak wszyscy. Co, biorąc pod uwagę brak mózgu, nie było dalekie od prawdy. Nie czuł się komfortowo. Styles był za blisko – może jednak ta kanapa nie była odpowiednia dla dwójki ludzi – i pachniał zbyt dobrze, nawet mimo unoszącego się wokół niego zapachu dymu i alkoholu, wciąż dominująca była wanilia. Louis naprawdę myślał, że nienawidzi tego zapachu. Kojarzył mu się z odświeżaczami do powietrza, których jego mama używała w samochodzie, co zawsze doprowadzało go do mdłości. Jednak na Harrym ten aromat nie był drażniący.

Ale przede wszystkich chodziło o to, co powiedział. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć opinii sztywniaka, ale taki po prostu był. Dom, kanapa, seriale, książka, wino. To była jego recepta na wieczory, nie, dlatego, że był sztywniakiem, ale dlatego, że przez lata wybawił się do tego stopnia, że imprezy przestały sprawiać mu przyjemność. Od czasu do czasu mógł wyjść, owszem, ale nie, co weekend. Z bólem serca ściągnął Tonica ze swoich kolan i podniósł się z zamiarem pójścia do pokoju. Nie chciał męczyć Harry’ego swoim nudnym towarzystwem. I było mu po prostu przykro. Być może bez powodu, ale jednak.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – Podpity głos i dłoń na nadgarstku zatrzymała go w miejscu. Jego serce też się zatrzymało, bo był to tak naprawdę pierwszy kontakt cielesny, jaki mieli. Nie powinien tak reagować.

\- Do siebie – odpowiedział prosto, uwalniając się od uścisku. Wciąż czuł ciepło w miejscu, w którym zacisnęły się palce chłopaka i musiał powstrzymywać się od potarcia go.

\- Nie idź, nie chcę siedzieć sam.

Nie wiedział, czym było to coś, co kazało mu na powrót zająć miejsce na kanapie. Być może chodziło o ton, a może tą dziwną prośba w zielonych oczach? Usiadł bez słowa, jedynie lekko przytakując głową i pociągnął łyk wina z kieliszka, który został mu podany. Skupił się na serialu i na komentującym Harrym, który musiał, po prostu musiał, wyrazić swoją opinię na temat wszystkiego, co działo się na ekranie i Louis naprawdę nie chciał się odzywać, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Skończyło się na tym, że zamiast oglądać dyskutowali nad wyższością seriali kryminalnych nad tymi z uniwersum Marvela i opróżniali kolejne butelki wina.

I wszystko wydawało się w porządku, zupełnie jakby słowa Harry’ego nigdy nie padły, co było podobne do Louisa. Wyrzucanie niechcianych i niemiłych informacji z pamięci, a raczej w jej najciemniejszy i najbardziej zakurzony kąt, który przez lata bardzo się zapełnił. Jednak właśnie tam, z tyłu głowy brzęczała myśl, że bardzo dobrze wie, co skłoniło go do zostania. I wcale nie chodziło o jego nienormalne zainteresowanie brunetem, który zbyt głośno wygłaszał pochwały na temat serialu Flash. Po prostu zobaczył w zielonych oczach odbicie samego siebie, odbicie człowieka, który nie chce być sam, ale jednocześnie odpycha wszystkich, którzy chcą się zbliżyć. Bo to właśnie robił. I wychodziło na to, że Harry postępował podobnie.

To się dobrali, kurwa mać.

  

8.

\- Pieprzony Malik i jego genialne inaczej pomysły - mruczał do siebie przemierzając ulice Londynu i naprawdę bardzo się starał lawirować między ludźmi w taki sposób, żeby nikt go nie potrącił, bo wtedy na pewno by wybuchł. Ale jak zawsze w takich wypadkach wszystko szło nie tak jakby chciał i musiał zwolnić kroku, co równało się z tym, że miał więcej czasu na myślenie, co jeszcze bardziej go denerwowało. Naprawdę, czy zawsze musi znaleźć się na ruchliwej ulicy ktoś, kto porusza się w spacerowym tempie od jednego do drugiego brzegu chodnika, nie pozwalając się wyprzedzić z żadnej strony? Zawsze. - Kurwa - warknął przepychając się na drugą stronę ulicy i jeśli prawie wpadł pod koła jakiejś taksówki, to nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo pojazd oczywiście się zatrzymał. Więc czym się przejmować.

Pokonywał kolejne przecznice nie zwalniając tempa i pluł sobie w brodę, że nie wziął ze sobą słuchawek, przynajmniej mógłby odciąć się od tych wszystkich szczęśliwych ludzi, którzy wręcz rzucali mu tym szczęściem w twarz. Całkiem możliwe, że warknął do jakiejś pożerającej się nawzajem pary, żeby znaleźli sobie hotel, ale nie był tego pewny. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby zatrzymywać takie rzeczy w pamięci. Co było jednocześnie czymś dobrym i złym. Jednak w tym momencie dziękował w myślach, że właśnie tak a nie inaczej był skonstruowany jego umysł.

Jęknął wdzięcznie, gdy w końcu dotarł do swojego budynku i wdrapał się na trzecie piętro po pięćdziesięciu dwóch stopniach, które znów policzył w marnej nadziei, że to go w jakimś stopniu uspokoi. Nie zrobiło tego, nawet pogorszyło sprawę, bo wyszło mu pięćdziesiąt trzy, co znaczyło, że gdzieś się pomylił. Nie lubił się mylić. Otworzył drzwi wpychając stopą dwie puchate kulki, które chciały wybrać się na zwiedzanie świata, z powrotem do mieszkania i od razu po zamknięciu ich ruszył do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę.

Nic.

Jego półka z winem świeciła pustką, podobnie jak ta, na której zazwyczaj stała jakaś butelka mocniejszego alkoholu. Nie było nic. Starał się przypomnieć sobie, czy ostatnio odnawiał zapasy procentowych trunków, ale nie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, poza tym, że za każdym razem Harry go opijał i za każdym razem mówił, że odkupi. Odwrócił się zamykając lodówkę i spojrzał na stojak na czerwone wino, który też świecił pustkami. Nie ostało się nawet to słodkie gówno, które tak lubił Malik, a Louisa wykrzywiało na samą myśl.

Było źle.

Ale wciąż nie tracił nadziei. Przykucnął otwierając drzwiczki do małej szafki, w której składował resztki alkoholu, który kiedyś ktoś przyniósł i nie wypił. Tym razem nie powstrzymał przekleństwa, które przez długą chwilę wibrowało na języku. To było niemożliwe. W mieszkaniu Louisa Tomlinsona zawsze, ale to zawsze był jakiś alkohol. A teraz nagle, kiedy go potrzebuje, to nie ma nic. To musiał być jakiś żart losu. Chociaż jak na to patrzył, podnosząc się z kucek, to całe jego życie było jednym wielkim żartem. Skrzyżował palce wracając do lodówki i otwierając zamrażalnik. To nie było typowe miejsce, w którym trzymał wyskokowe trunki, ale warto było spróbować, bo ostatnio jak mroził kurczaka to wydawało mu się, że widział tam butelkę znienawidzonego Johnny Walkera, którą teraz z chęcią by przytulił. Albo było to miesiąc temu a nie ostatnio, ale jeśli tam była to na pewno nie będzie patrzył na swoja urazę do tego napoju. Grzebał wśród plastikowych pojemników i torebek mętnie pamiętając, że powinna być za szpinakiem. I była.

\- Tak, kurwa, tak. Chodź do tatusia. - Złapał zimne szkło w dłonie i przytulił do piersi, na co z okolicy nóg dobiegły go oburzone miauknięcia. Spojrzał na swoje koty, których bystre spojrzenia przeszywały go na wylot, po czym zerknął na ich puste miski i znów spojrzał im w oczy. Nie uśmiechało mu się teraz otwieranie puszek z kocią karmą i rozdzielanie ich po równo, dlatego z przepraszającym uśmiechem sięgnął po suche kuleczki i nasypał ich z górką do misek. - Wybaczcie chłopaki, ale jak tatuś się zaraz nie napije to przejdzie załamanie nerwowe i wtedy będziecie mieć z niego pożywkę na następne kilka miesięcy.

Otworzył butelkę wychodząc z kuchni i pociągnął pierwszy łyk z zamkniętymi oczami kierując się do salonu. Pieczenie w gardle od razu przypomniało mu, dlaczego ta butelka leżała w zamrażalniku, od kiedy się tu wprowadził. Nienawidził whisky. A znienawidził ją jeszcze bardziej, gdy zakrztusił się zaraz po tym jak otworzył oczy, a jego wzrok padł na kanapę. Jego śliczną, małą kanapę w kolorze delikatnego beżu, którą dorwał na jakiejś wyprzedaży za śmieszne pieniądze i nie słuchał Zayna, który uparcie twierdził, że była za mała dla dwójki ludzi. Nie była. Jego ulubione miejsce na drzemki, już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Nie po tym, co właśnie widział. Nie da się odzobaczyć rzeczy. Na nieszczęście.

\- Co do kurwy?! - Warknął powodując niezły chaos.

Gdyby nie był tak zirytowany dzisiejszym dniem pewnie zaśmiałby się widząc spadającą na podłogę kobietę, którą Harry w przypływie paniki zrzucił ze swoich kolan. Louis pociągnął kolejny łyk alkoholu, bo do cholery jasnej, czarne bokserki widoczne przez rozpięte spodnie nie pozostawiały zbyt wiele wyobraźni. Zejdzie na zawał przed trzydziestką, to pewne. Z trudem przeniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę próbującą podnieść się z wąskiej przestrzeni między stolikiem a kanapą, co przychodziło jej z trudem, bo najwyraźniej oczekiwała pomocy od Stylesa, do której ten się nie kwapił. A nie robił tego, bo się gapił i Louis dokładnie czuł jak zielone oczy skanują każdy centymetr jego ciała. I dobra, wiedział, że wyglądał dobrze, w końcu miał randkę tego wieczoru, ale bez przesady. To spojrzenie było onieśmielające. I miłe.

Blondynka w końcu stanęła na równe nogi, fucząc pod nosem na bruneta, który dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że nie był z Louisem sam na sam. A przynajmniej tak wyglądał, kiedy szatyn po raz kolejny pociągnął z butelki wciąż stojąc w drzwiach do salonu. Postanowił się nie odzywać, bo całkiem prawdopodobne było, że jego język stracił połączenie z mózgiem, a raczej przestrzenią po nim, bo tak, oczywiście, Harry musiał mieć rozpiętą prawie do pępka koszulę odsłaniającą jego pokrytą tuszem skórę i fragment stojącego sutka.

Boże.

Życie w celibacie nie służyło Louisowi. Zdecydowanie nie. Odkrząknął czując dziwną suchość w ustach i rzucił brunetowi wyczekujące spojrzenie spod uniesionej brwi. Zignorował zupełnie blondynkę - nawet ładną, chociaż o odrobinę koniowatej twarzy - czekając. On miał całą noc, ale widocznie kobieta nie posiadała aż takiej ilości wolnego czasu, bo wymierzyła celnego kopniaka w łydkę Harry’ego, który w końcu się otrząsnął.

\- Louis, co ty tutaj robisz? - Spytał, ale jedyne, na co było stać Louisa to upicie kolejnej porcji alkoholu i uniesienie brwi jeszcze wyżej. - Pisałeś, że wychodzisz i nie wiesz, kiedy wrócisz.

\- Jak widać wróciłem w odpowiednim momencie by zobaczyć jak prawie łamiesz kilka punktów umowy wynajmu. Za jednym zamachem. - Dobrze Louis, wcale nie idzie ci tak źle jak na człowieka bez mózgu, pochwalił się w myślach pociągając kolejny łyk.

\- Jakich punktów? - Dezorientacja nie mogła być seksowna, nie powinna taka być i Louis zdecydowanie powinien iść się leczyć. Na nogi, bo na głowę już za późno. I dlaczego nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Rozpiął kilka guzików koszuli, która uwierała go w szyję. Dlaczego on wciąż miał na sobie to, a nie któryś ze swoich wygodnych dresów? Ach, tak. Harry i jego koleżanka. Nie miał do tego teraz głowy, naprawdę nie. Potrzebował skończyć tą butelkę i po prostu zasnąć. Jutro przez telefon zabije Malika za idiotyczne pomysły i być może, ale tylko być może, porozmawia z Harrym na temat wypijania jego wina. Albo po prostu podniesie mu czynsz na poczet właśnie winnych zapasów. To była jakaś myśl, powinien ją zapisać, żeby jutro o niej pamiętać. Pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki zanim w końcu przemówił, po przedłużającej się ciszy.

\- Słuchaj Harry, mam gdzieś, kogo sobie sprowadzasz, ale z łaski swojej jak się macie pieprzyć to nie na mojej kanapie. Chyba, że stać cię, żeby kupić nową, równie wygodną, bo zaręczam ci, że jestem o krok od wyrzucenia tej obecnej, bo nie wiem dokładnie, w jakim stopniu negliżu jest twoja koleżanka pod tym czymś, co w teorii powinno być sukienką. W swoim pokoju rób, co chcesz. Chyba nie wymagam za dużo, prawda? A może jednak powinienem obniżyć standardy? Nah. W każdym razie Styles, mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy, ale na wszelki wypadek powtórzę jeszcze raz. Nie ma pieprzenia się w wspólnych pomieszczeniach. Ja tego nie robię, bo nie mam, z kim, ale nawet jakbym miał to bym tego nie robił, i tego samego wymagam od ciebie. Masz to w kontrakcie, punkt 8b. Jeśli nie pasuje możesz szukać nowego pokoju. - Kolejny łyk i świat zaczął być odrobinę piękniejszym miejscem. Louis naprawdę nienawidził whisky, zawsze miał po niej zawroty głowy, a obraz stawał się zamazany. Och, i teraz było już za późno na ściągnięcie szkieł kontaktowych chyba, że chciał pozbawić się oka. Chociaż godności już nie miał, więc, po co mu oczy.

Nie powiedział już nic więcej, po prostu poczłapał do swojego pokoju i trzasnął drzwiami, upewniając się wcześniej, że jego koty bezpiecznie znalazły się po tej samej stronie drzwi, co on. To naprawdę był gówniany wieczór.

 

9.

Po tamtym sobotnim wieczorze zrobiło się dziwnie w mieszkaniu. Louis nawet mógł stwierdzić, że odrobinę niezręcznie. Miał świadomość, że być może nie zachował się jak człowiek dobrze wychowany, ale naprawdę niczego nie żałował. Był wtedy na skraju załamania nerwowego - to się nie zmieniło - i po prostu działał starając się utrzymać na powierzchni przed utratą zmysłów. I zdecydowanie nigdy więcej nie posłucha Malika i jego pomysłów na radzenie sobie z tym, do czego nie chciał się przyznać nawet w myślach. Jeśli to zrobi okazałoby się to prawdą. Więc nie. Negowanie to całkiem dobre rozwiązanie. Tak.

Następnego poranka Louis pamiętał dokładnie, dlaczego tak nie lubił whisky. Tego kaca nie dało się przeżyć. Od kiedy tylko wrócił do świadomości miał ochotę umrzeć, czyli dokładniej od jakiś trzydziestu sekund. Wieczność. Starał się otworzyć sklejone powieki i mógł uznać za wygraną, gdy udało mu się to z jednym okiem. W jego sypialni było przyjemnie ciemno a na szafeczce obok łóżka stała butelka wody i blaszka tabletek przeciwbólowych, więc może nie był takim bezmózgim kretynem jak uważał.

Dopiero później okazało się, że jednak nim był, bo butelka po whisky znalazła się w magiczny sposób w kuchni przy koszu na odpadki, a całe mieszkanie pachniało jak morska bryza. I mógł dać sobie uciąć palec, że tak pisało na płynie do podłóg, który kupił jakiś czas temu w nadziei, że to przynajmniej wyśle jego zmysły w podróż na ciepłą plażę. Niestety, na wycieczkę udał się tylko mózg i nie zamierzał z niej wrócić. Na pewno nie, kiedy człapiąc po kolejną wodę napotkał na wpół ubranego Stylesa zawzięcie szorującego wnętrza szafek. Wnętrza. Ktokolwiek to czyścił? Louis nie skomentował, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Złapał butelkę wody i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Jednak był zażenowany swoim zachowaniem. Tak bardzo, że przez cały dzień starał się unikać Harry’ego, co na powierzchni siedemdziesięciu metrów kwadratowych nie było łatwym zadaniem. Ale udało mu się, choć kilka razy po prostu trzasnął drzwiami przed nosem próbującego coś powiedzieć bruneta. Dorośle. Bardzo. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem przeżył tą niedzielę i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu cieszył się na poniedziałek i zjawił się  w biurze przed czasem. Mina jego szefowej - swoją drogą ta kobieta chyba mieszkała w tym miejscu, bo była tam zawsze - była warta tych kilkudziesięciu minut męczarni więcej. Zdecydowanie.

Przez cały tydzień, pięć dni udało mu się ani razu nie spotkać ze swoim współlokatorem, co z jednej strony było dobrą rzeczą, bo jego mózg postanowił wrócić z wakacji i nawet działał, a na dodatek nie musiał mierzyć się ze swoim zażenowaniem. Tak w piątek po południu wciąż czuł się źle na myśl o tym, co odstawił w sobotę i nawet tłumaczenia, że był na skraju załamania nerwowego niewiele pomagały. Miał milion innych opcji na poradzenie sobie ze swoim stanem, ale wybrał właśnie to. Niepotrzebną konfrontację. A raczej na wpół pijacki monolog, w którym przyznał się do swojego życia w celibacie. Bosko.

Z drugiej strony unikanie Stylesa, nawet, jeśli wychodziło mu genialnie, to powodowało, że czuł się dziwnie. Nie było normalne, że nie widział go zaledwie pięć dni i tęsknił. Bo tak, to była tęsknota. Za piciem wina z jednego kieliszka, bo na cholerę brudzić dwa. Za komentowaniem pijanym głosem Harry’ego ulubionych seriali Louisa. Za tym, że tak dobrze siedziało się przyciśniętym do drugiego ciała na małej kanapie z dwoma puchatymi kulkami na kolanach. Tęsknił nawet za komentarzami na temat jego sztywnego i nudnego życia, które wcale nie mijały się z rzeczywistością, ale i tak się z nimi nie zgadzał. Tęsknił za… Cholera.

Nie przyzna się do tego, nie ma kurwa mowy.

Zaprzeczanie jest najlepszym, co mógł robić, siedzą w piątkowe popołudnie w pracy. I to właśnie robił, jednocześnie udając, że ciężko pracuje. Jednak jedynym, co zrobił było wysyłanie przepełnionych jadem wiadomości do Malika, na którego wciąż był zły za genialne inaczej pomysły. I za to, że w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób potrafił przekonać go do tego, że jednak były warte rozważenia i wprowadzenia w życie. Cholera, to było jednym z powodów, przez które był tak rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Jego kąt z rzeczami, których nie chciał pamiętać po sobotnim wieczorze był przepełniony i raz po raz wysypujące się stamtąd wspomnienia spychały go w dół. I trzymał się póki, co, ale Louis znał siebie wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że nie potrwa to długo.

 

10.

Wszedł do mieszkania, automatycznie wpychając Gina i Tonica do środka stopą. Nie miał ochoty biegać za nimi po klatce schodowej. Nie dzisiaj. Tak jak podejrzewał, szala goryczy przelała się i po prostu chciał się zwinąć na łóżku i płakać. Ewentualnie wpatrywać się w sufit niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jeszcze nie wiedział. Jednak najpierw musiał zająć się swoimi zwierzątkami, więc poczłapał do kuchni i otworzył jedną z puszek karmy, krzywiąc się, gdy ostre pazurki zaczęły wbijać się jego nogi. Chciał koty a nie małpy, i naprawdę coraz częściej zastanawiał się nad zgłoszeniem reklamacji. Postawił miski na podłodze i przez chwilę obserwował koty rzucające się na jedzenie jakby jutra miało nie być. Albo jakby ich nie karmił, co nie było prawdą. Jego wzrok zahaczył o pełną półkę z czerwonym winem, które pojawiło się, któregoś dnia w ilości zupełnie przekraczającej jego potrzeby, ale nie zdecydował się na otworzenie żadnej z butelek. Nie dziś. Tak jak nie miał ochoty na herbatę, co było wyjątkowe, bo na to ochotę miał zawsze.

Westchnął gasząc światło w pomieszczeniu i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył do swojego pokoju. Jednak, gdy tylko stanął w drzwiach salonu jego przytępione do tej pory zmysły zostały zalane przez ogromną ilość bodźców. Zaczynając od aromatu wanilii i cynamonu zmieszanego z orientalnymi przyprawami, poprzez ściszoną muzykę, na przygaszonym, migoczącym świetle kończąc. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie deja vu, był pewny, że po raz kolejny przeszkodził swojemu współlokatorowi w randce. To było do niego podobne, znajdowanie się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nie odpowiednim czasie. Był beznadziejny. A przynajmniej tak twierdziły głosy w jego głowie, które nawet na moment nie cichły. Nie miał siły z nimi walczyć, czasem to po prostu było za dużo.

Podniósł wzrok, gotowy – mniej więcej – by zmierzyć się z, na pewno, rozzłoszczonym brunetem, ale zamiast złości zobaczył determinację. Harry stał przy stole, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię i zielonymi oczami płonącymi w przytłumionym świetle. I Louis poczuł dreszcze przechodzące po plecach, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z tymi drugimi. Miał ochotę smętnie pomachać do swojego mózgu, który, a jakżeby inaczej, znów zniknął, ale powstrzymał się, bo wraz z nim przycichły głosy. Więc ten jeden raz był w porządku z brakiem tego organu. Zażenowanie wróciło za to ze zdwojoną siłą. Ponownie opuścił wzrok na podłogę i był gotów czmychnąć do swojego pokoju, który znajdował się kilka kroków od niego, ale znów, po raz kolejny w miejscu zatrzymał go głos chłopaka. I naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego tak na niego działał, dlaczego nie potrafił się przeciwstawić?

\- Ani się waż uciekać po raz kolejny. – I Louis miał potwierdzenie, że Harry zauważył jego uniki i małe ucieczki, które z taką dokładnością praktykował przez ostatnie dni. Cóż, nie było to takie trudne, bo specjalnie się z tym nie krył.

\- Jestem naprawdę zmęczony – próbował jakoś się wymigać, ale przestał, gdy chłopak uniósł jedną brew i w wyrazie niedowierzania.

\- Siadaj Louis. Siadaj, bo jak boga kocham sam cię posadzę na tym krześle. – Niebezpieczne nuty zagrały w głębokim głosie i niech będzie przeklęty ten chłopak, jeśli Louis nie poczuł dreszczy na całym ciele. – Siadaj powiedziałem. – Usiadł, co innego mógł zrobić. – Jedz. – Znów posłuchał. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po widelec i nabił na niego kawałek potrawy. Naprawdę dobrze pachnącej potrawy, której mimo wybuchu smaków na podniebieniu nie był w stanie przełknąć. – Do diabła, Louis, możesz przestać się tak zachowywać?

\- Jak? Sztywno? Nudno? Niedojrzale? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Skoro niedane mu było zwinąć się w kulkę i użalać nad swoim losem musiał znaleźć inny sposób by wyrzucić z siebie negatywne emocje, które zbierały się przez cały tydzień. Głosy znów przybrały na sile, dudniły w uszach w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

\- Nie. Jakbyś szedł na ścięcie. Od tygodnia próbuję cię przeprosić, ale jest to niemożliwe, jeśli będziesz przede mną uciekał. Wiem, że jestem okropny i aż szkoda na mnie patrzeć, ale do jasnej cholery, chciałem po prostu przeprosić. A że słowa bez czynów są niczym to nawet posprzątałem i ogarnąłem nam nowy zapas alkoholu. Chociaż wydaje się, że nawet tego nie zauważyłeś. Trudno. Należało mi się. Jestem beznadziejny i naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam za tamtą sytuację. I jeśli nie masz ochoty jeść ani tu siedzieć to nie musisz. Przepraszam, że poniekąd zmusiłem cię do zostania w moim towarzystwie.

Louis wraz z pierwszymi słowami zamarł i nie był pewny czy pamięta jak się oddycha. I to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze Harry naprawdę wyglądał na skruszonego, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę to szatyn powinien przepraszać. Po drugie, słowa wylatywały z ust chłopaka z zawrotną prędkością, co było dziwnym doświadczeniem, bo ten zazwyczaj mówił wolno i spokojnie. I tutaj Louis nie wiedział, którą wersję wolał, bo obie były bardzo, ale to bardzo pobudzające. Po trzecie, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Harry wypowiada na głos jego własne myśli. Jakby oboje dzielili podobną niepewność. I po czwarte, poczuł się naprawdę źle. Nie było jego zamiarem sprawienie, że Harry myślał, że nie chce przebywać w jego towarzystwie.

\- Kto do cholery czyści szafki od środka – rzucił nie myśląc nad tym zbyt długo i jak gdyby nigdy nic nabrał kolejny kęs tego czegoś, co po dłuższej chwili zakwalifikował, jako jedno z lepszych curry jakie jadł. Cisza się przedłużała, więc przełknął i spojrzał na bruneta. – Nalejesz tego wina czy będziesz tak siedział i się gapił?

\- Ja czyszczę szafki od środka. I mam tylko jeden kieliszek, nie sądziłem, że zostaniesz zamiast posłać mnie do diabła i zniknąć w swojej jaskini. – Czy Louis widział rumieniec? Tak zdecydowanie tam był. I była to najsłodsza rzecz na świecie, przez co jego serce się rozpuściło. Cały miał ochotę się rozpuścić. Ale nie mógł. Odkrząknął cicho i posłał w stronę bruneta najbardziej złośliwy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać. Czyli dość marny, ale to był szczegół.

\- Czyszczenie szafek od środka nie jest normalne. Poza tym Haroldzie, od kiedy jeden kieliszek to dla nas problem? – Spytał sięgając po naczynie i pociągając długi łyk cierpkiego trunku. Zdecydowanie trafił w jego gusta. Żadnej niepotrzebnej słodyczy. – Picie z jednego, to tak jakby nasza rzecz, prawda.

\- Tak. I nie jestem Harold, Lewis.

I Louis, mimo że nie chciał tego przyznać to wiedział, że przepadł. Że za ten uśmiech, który wykwitł na twarzy bruneta dałby się pokroić na kawałeczki. Był w czarnej dupie. Bardzo głębokiej i bardzo czarnej, co było ironiczne. Bo Harry był poza jego ligą. Jakichkolwiek podobieństw by się nie dopatrywał między nimi, to jedna różnica wybijała się ponad wszystko inne. I Tomlinson musiał z nią żyć. Musiał żyć ze świadomością, że oszalał na punkcie chłopaka, który jest hetero. Jego życie było jednym wielki żartem.

 

11.

Louis pluł sobie w brodę, bo po raz kolejny posłuchał Zayna i po raz kolejny dostał za swoje. Ale był zdesperowany, tak cholernie mocno zdesperowany, że mimo wielkiej ochoty na powrót do domu siedział w jednej z tych zbyt hipsterskich restauracji, kręcąc winem w kieliszku i starając się nie poprawiać kołnierzyka koszuli, który wpijał mu się w skórę. Naprawdę nie chciał tu być i nie chciał ani przez minutę dłużej słuchać wywodów Sebastiana na temat najlepszych diet i ćwiczeń. Co go podkusiło, żeby umówić się z gościem poznanym na siłowni, na którą, również za sprawą Malika, się zapisał? Był zdesperowany. To dlatego. Chciał wyrzucić ze swojej głowy wszystkie myśli i nieistniejące uczucia względem bruneta, a według jego przyjaciela, – który mimo odległości wciąż czuł się w obowiązku dawania mu rad – nie ma nic lepszego na niemyślenie jak porządny trening. I Louis naprawdę nie musiał pytać by wiedzieć, że nie wymyślił tego mulat, tylko ten jego szczeniaczkowi miskowaty chłopak. Oficjalnie chłopak od jakiegoś tygodnia, przez co miał ochotę rzygać tęczą z brokatem.

Spojrzał znudzonym wzrokiem na chłopaka siedzącego przed nim i musiał przyznać, że gdyby się zamknął wcale nie byłby taki zły. Ale, od kiedy tylko usiedli przerwał swój monolog jedynie by złożyć zamówienie na super hiper wegańską sałatkę, na którą próbował również namówić Louisa. Nie wyszło mu, nie dlatego, że szatyn miał jakiś problem z takim jedzeniem, nawet je lubił, ale ze zwykłej przekory zamówił skrzydełka w ostrym sosie. Ot tak, żeby wyrównać bilans zwierzęco-warzywny. Napił się wina, wzrokiem szukając kelnera, bo jego kieliszek niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do końca, a bez alkoholu nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej. Jednak obiecał być miłym i poczekać z posłaniem chłopaka do diabła aż do końca tego żartu, który podobno był randką.

Randką, na którą zgodził się, bo był zdesperowany, ale również z innego powodu. Powodu, przez który czuł się naprawdę głupio, ale w tamtym momencie działał instynktownie. Powodem tym były zielone oczy śledzące każdy jego ruch, od kiedy pojawił się na siłowni. Bo tak, oczywiście, wykupując karnet z Zaynem jazgoczącym mu do ucha, jakie to będzie dla niego dobre, musiał wybrać akurat to miejsce, w którym pracował Harry. O czym dowiedział się przez przypadek, bo podczas ich posiadówek na kanapie jakoś nigdy nie poruszyli tematu pracy. I tak oto osoba, od której chciał się uwolnić okazała się instruktorem zajęć, które naprawdę mu się podobały, bo wyciskały z niego siódme poty i sprawiały, że nie myślał. Co było dobre, ale z drugiej strony obserwowanie Stylesa podnoszącego sztangę i to jak jego mięśnie napinały się pod obcisłym strojem, to w ogóle mu nie pomagało. Jednak zmilczał ten fakt, kiedy Malik pytał jak mu poszło. I naprawdę chciał spławić tego typka, który zapraszał go na randkę zaraz po tym jak skończył rozmowę, ale właśnie wtedy spotkał te zielone przenikliwe oczy i, no cóż, zgodził się z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, oprócz uniesionych w geście zachęty kciuków bruneta. Nie wyszło. Jego plan spalił na panewce zanim w ogóle wprowadził go w życie.

 - Więc jak Lewis? Idziemy do mnie czy do ciebie? – Głos Sebastiana wyrwał go z rozmyślań nad swoją głupotą, a może był to niespodziewany dotyk, gdy spocona dłoń chłopaka dotknęła jego własnej. Cokolwiek to było wzdrygnął się i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość, czyli na tyle na ile pozwalało mu krzesło stojące na dziwnym podwyższeniu.

\- Louis, mam na imię Louis – mruknął starając się nie krzywić za bardzo. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś przekręcał jego imię. Tak naprawdę znosił to tylko od Harry’ego, który w ten sposób odgrywał się za Harolda.

\- Czy to ważne? – To lekceważące machnięcie dłonią powinno być dla Tomlinsona znakiem, żeby wyjść, ale nie zrobił tego. Co było błędem, o czym przekonał się, gdy tylko kolejne słowa opuściły usta mężczyzny. I bycie miłym poszło się paść na łączkę z owcami. – I tak będziesz krzyczał moje imię, kiedy będę pieprzył ten twój niesamowity tyłek. – Sebastian uśmiechnął się, myśląc zapewne, że jego bezpośredni komplement na temat pośladków, zrobił wrażenie na Louisie. Och, wielką przyjemność sprawi mu starcie go. Ogromną.

\- Wiesz Sebastian, chyba mamy problem. – Wstał uśmiechając się słodko, za słodko, co powinno być ostrzeżeniem, ale jak widać chłopak przed nim nie należał do najbystrzejszych. – Nie sądzę, żebyś miał odpowiednie warunki, żeby wyrwać ze mnie krzyk, chyba, że miałeś na myśli mój wybuch śmiechu.

 

12.

Kiedy wchodził do mieszkania wciąż bolało go serce na myśl o tym pysznym winie, które zamiast w jego żołądku skończyło na koszulce tego palanta. Należało mu się, ale mimo wszystko ten trunek był najlepszą częścią tej pseudo randki. Louis miał za swoje. Jego genialne plany były równie żałosne jak te Malika. Albo nawet gorsze. I dodatkowo było mu przykro. Bo to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy okazało się, że traktują go tylko, jako szansę na zaliczenie. Praktycznie identyczna sytuacja zdarzyła się w tą nieszczęsną sobotę, gdy zastał swojego współlokatora w dwuznacznej sytuacji. Tylko, że wtedy, zamiast zachować się tak jak teraz, nasłuchał się o sobie kilku nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Wciąż o nich pamiętał, mimo że spoczywały w tym nieszczęsnym kącie porażek. Od tamtej pory był to trzeci raz. Trzeci cholerny raz. Nie zapalając światła w kuchni otworzył pierwszą lepszą butelkę wina, jaka wpadła mu w ręce i nie kłopocząc się szukaniem kieliszka, – który zapewne stał na suszarce po wczorajszym wieczorku ze Styles’em – pociągnął z gwinta. Syrah. Dobry wybór.

Światło palące się w salonie zdziwiło go tylko odrobinę. Najprawdopodobniej, dlatego, że znajdował się w dziwnym stanie między smutkiem a złością i nie mógł się zdecydować, w którą stronę się przechylić. Zwalił się na kanapę tuż obok zaczytanego w czymś Stylesa i pociągnął kolejny łyk, starając się nie zachłysnąć, bo naprawdę, świat z niego kpił. Jak miał się uwolnić od tego szaleństwa, jeśli atakowany jest przez takie widoki? Bo Harry w okularach, powyciąganych dresach i kolorowej koszulce wyglądającej jakby ktoś strzelał w nią farbą był widokiem. Niesamowitym widokiem nie na jego nerwy. Zdecydowanie powinien udać się do pokoju, ale jak zawsze, kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, głęboki głos zatrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Tak szybko? Myślałem, że randka z panem mięśniakiem była opcją ze śniadaniem. – Okej, może to wino krążące po jego żyłach, a może po prostu wyobrażał sobie rzeczy, które nie istniały, ale słyszał dziwne nuty w na pozór spokojnym głosie.

\- Faceci to idioci – westchnął pociągając długi łyk i mruknął opierając głowę o ciepłe ramie. Potrzebował bliskości. Czyli jednak smutek. Cudnie. Nie było nic lepszego niż rozklejenie się przed osobą, na której ci zależy, a która nie ma o tym pojęcia. I nie będzie miała. Nigdy. – Cholerni idioci chcący tylko jednego…

\- Co się stało? – Ciepłe ramię przyciągnęło go bliżej i to był dokładnie ten moment, kiedy wszystkie skumulowane emocje wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem Louisa, który wręcz krzyczał, aby zniknął w swoim pokoju. Nie miał na to siły. Nie miał siły na nic, więc po prostu pozwolił łzom spłynąć po policzkach, kiedy upijał kolejny łyk, a cierpkość pieściła język.

\- Co się stało? To, co zwykle, tak myślę. – Nawet nie próbował ukryć drżenia głosu. To i tak nie miało sensu. Poprzednie dwa razy udało mu się powstrzymać wszystko i po prostu siedzieć i pić wino i oglądać seriale w towarzystwie Stylesa, który nie przestawał paplać. I ta paplanina pomagała, rozpraszała jego myśli i po pewnym czasie po prostu śmiał się z niedorzecznych teorii. Teraz jednak było tego wszystkiego za dużo.

\- To, co zwykle? – Ciche pytanie, brzmiące jakby chłopaka naprawdę obchodziło i wszystkie tamy puściły, a Louis z trudem stłumił szloch.

\- Dokładnie tak. To, co zwykle. Nie ważny jest Louis, przecież i tak tylko będzie tylko do ruchania. Po co zawracać sobie nim głowę, po co chcieć go poznać. Nie nadaje się do niczego innego. I tak za każdym pierdolonym razem. Zawsze. Jakbym był chodzącym kawałkiem mięcha, niczym więcej. I mam tego dość, tak cholernie dość. Ja po prostu nie chcę być sam. Może powinienem obniżyć standardy? Może to właśnie we mnie jest problem? Bo chcę, żeby ktoś polubił mnie, był ze mną dla mnie, a nie dla mojego ciała? Czy to naprawdę tak dużo? – Wyrzucał z siebie zdania wiedząc, że nie mają ładu i składu. Ale był smutny. I nie miał mózgu. A waniliowy zapach owijał się wokół niego. Kto przejmowałby się logiką?

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie robaczku. – Cichy głos Harry’ego był jak balsam dla jego duszy. I jak tysiące noży wbijających się w serce, bo doskonale wiedział, że chłopak stara się po prostu być miły. – To wcale nie jest dużo. Nie wymagasz za dużo, nie myśl tak. To jest dokładnie to, na co zasługuje każdy człowiek, żeby ktoś pokochał go za to, jaką jest osobą. A ty jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem. Z lekkim problemem z alkoholem i kotami udającymi małpy, ale i tak zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. Nie pozwól żeby jakiś dupek sprawił, że zaczniesz myśleć inaczej. No chyba, że byłby naprawdę gorący. Albo wiesz, co, nawet wtedy nie przestawaj wierzyć, że zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. Bo naprawdę zasługujesz. Chociaż patrząc na ciebie pijącego wino za pięćdziesiąt funtów z gwinta, zastanawiam się nad tym. Mamy przecież szkoło w domu.

\- Idiota – prychnął Louis. Pociągnął nosem i otarł policzki. Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Motywacyjna gadka zabarwiona humorem. Żadnego rozczulania się, na które się nastawił. Nic z tych rzeczy. Pociągnął kolejny łyk zanim przesunął butelkę w stronę chłopaka. – Chcesz trochę tego drogiego i bardzo dobrego wina?

\- No ja myślę, że jest dobre. Kosztowało majątek i miało być na specjalną okazję.

\- Szykuje się randka? Mam kupić sobie stopery? – Zaśmiał się, może odrobinę sucho, ale mimo wszystko to zrobił. Mógł być zazdrosny, ale naprawdę chciał żeby Harry był szczęśliwy. Z kimkolwiek. Chociaż wolałby, żeby to było z nim.

\- Nie idioto. Chciałem je otworzyć z okazji miesiąca wspólnego mieszkania. To jutro jakbyś zapomniał. – Oczywiście, że nie zapomniał. To właśnie wtedy jego mózg postanowił znikać w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Jak teraz na przykład? Cholerny, nic nie warty organ. Dobrali się z sercem nie ma, co. Jedno znika a drugie chce podążyć jego śladem i wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Bo to było urocze. Zbyt urocze jak na jego zszargane nerwy, więc po prostu zaśmiał się płaczliwie. – W każdym razie, pójdę po kieliszek.

\- Siedź. – Zatrzymał go, nie będąc gotowym na zniknięcie tego przyjemnego ciepła, które dawało mu ramię wciąż owinięte wokół niego. – Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, dziś popraktykujemy wymienianie śliny na gwincie butelki. – Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta. Był idiotą. Zakochanym idiotą. Kurwa. Przyznał to. W końcu. Po prostu nie miał siły dłużej wmawiać sobie, że było inaczej. Był zakochany w Harrym Stylesie. Niech go piekło pochłonie.

\- Nic związanego z tobą mi nie przeszkadza Lou. – Uścisk zacieśnił się, a butelka zmienił właściciela.

A Louis? Louis zapomniał jak się oddycha, zapomniał o wszystkim, kiedy zdrobnienie odbijało się w jego uszach raz za razem. Był skończony. Całkowicie i bezapelacyjnie. Szaleńczo zakochany w swoim hetero współlokatorze. Naprawdę powinien zgłosić się do psychiatryka. I to szybko. Zanim to szaleństwo całkowicie go zniszczy. Bo że to zrobi, był pewny.

 


	3. You're Driving Me Crazy - When it all ended

13.

 

Mimo że na zewnątrz wszystko wyglądało w porządku, to wcale tak nie było, z Louisem nie było w porządku. Przestał się okłamywać, przez co nie mógł dłużej udawać. A skoro nie mógł udawać przed samym sobą, to coraz trudniej przychodziło mu udawanie przed innymi, że wszystko idzie gładko. Bo nie szło. Każdego dnia znajdował kolejną małą rzecz, którą dopisywał do listy tych, przez które Harry był wyjątkowy. Bardzo długiej listy, która, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi pokoju po rzuceniu cichego dobranoc, rozwijała się i sprawiała, że patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit wyobrażając sobie tysiące sytuacji, które mogłyby się wydarzyć, gdyby nie był ofiarą losu. Te bezsenne noce powodowały, że w ciągu dnia był nieprzytomny i jeśli wcześniej jego szefowa za nim nie przepadała, tak teraz niechęć wręcz się z niej wylewała. Ale miał to gdzieś, to znaczy, potrzebował pracy i w ogóle, ale myśl o tym, że mogliby go zwolnić nie napawała go przerażeniem. Ze swoim doświadczeniem i wykształceniem, mógł z łatwością znaleźć zatrudnienie gdzie indziej. Gdzieś gdzie atmosfera byłaby przyjemniejsza.

Westchnął głęboko, otrzymując za to zdegustowane spojrzenie od jednej ze współpracownic. Niech się udławi tym kijem, który miała w tyłku. On tu cierpiał katusze i na dodatek musiał użerać się z klientami, którzy przy pierwszym kontakcie z ich agencją nagle tracili mózgi i zachowywali się jak stado baranów potrzebujących prowadzenia wszędzie. Louis lubił barany, były mięciutkie. Ale ludzie z którymi przyszło mu pracować nie mieli z nimi nic wspólnego. Nie powinien obrażać baranów. To zdecydowanie nie było sprawiedliwe. Klienci byli od nich głupsi. Serio. Albo po prostu zbyt leniwi, aby samemu odpalić google maps i sprawdzić gdzie, do cholery, jest najbliższa stacja metra. Co swoją drogą podawali w opisie zakwaterowania z załączoną mapką. Idioci, wszędzie idioci.

Jego telefon zawibrował wprawiając w drżenie kubek i jeśli sądził, że dzień nie mógł już iść gorzej, to bardzo się mylił. Cholernie. Wiadomość od Harry’ego doszczętnie popsuła mu humor, który i tak nie był dobry. To było nienormalne, że ten chłopak tak na niego wpływał. Nienormalne i szalone. I jeśli przed przeczytaniem, że jego współlokator wyjeżdża na kilkudniowe szkolenie, i nie będzie go do sobotniego wieczora, miał jakiś zapał do pracy – znikomy, ale jednak jakiś - tak po tym odechciało mu się wszystkiego. Przyzwyczaił się do obecności Stylesa, do ich wieczorów na kanapie, do przekomarzania się podczas przygotowywania posiłków, do nie bycia samemu. I wiedział, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że wchodził w to coraz głębiej, pogrążał się sam, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To znaczy mógł, ale nie chciał. Nie chciał, bo ich przyjacielska relacja była wszystkim na co mógł liczyć, chociaż to wciąż wyniszczało go. Był w czarnej dupie.

Tego wieczoru wrócił do domu dużo później niż zazwyczaj. Nie dlatego, że musiał zostać po godzinach w pracy, nie płacili mu za to, więc nie zamierzał tracić swojego czasu. Poza tym wyznawał zasadę, że jeśli nie jesteś w stanie wykonać swojej pracy w wyznaczonych do tego godzinach, to się do niej nie nadajesz. Kropka. Proste jak drut. Wrócił później, bo włóczył się bez celu po mieście starając się ułożyć w głowie wszystko co ostatnio zdarzyło się w jego życiu. A było tego sporo, chociaż i tak na pierwszy plan wysuwało się poznanie Harry’ego. I zakochanie się w nim. Co było najgorszą możliwą opcją. Ale, cóż, stało się. Teraz Louis powinien się odkochać dla swojego własnego dobra, ale to wcale nie było takie łatwe. Teoria i praktyka akurat w tym aspekcie nie szły w parze. Dlatego chodził po uliczkach Londynu i starał się, naprawdę mocno, nie pozwolić, aby ta kupa porażek z tyłu jego umysłu zwaliła mu się na głowę. Bo wtedy do końca by już zwariował. Chociaż? Czy dało się bardziej?

\- Ja pierdolę, odbija mi – mruknął, kiedy przyłapał się na przyglądaniu się wystawie ze zbyt wzorzystymi, zbyt kolorowymi i zdecydowanie zbyt drogimi koszulami i wyobrażaniu sobie, jak jego współlokator by w nich wyglądał. Brunet miał słabość do podobnych ubrań co dla Louisa było jednocześnie urocze i irytujące. Niespodziewane ataki wszystkich barw tęczy doprowadzały go do bólu głowy częściej niżby chciał, ale nie komentował tego, bo Harry zawsze, zawsze bez wyjątku, pytał go o zdanie, rumieniąc się przy tym uroczo. I Louis nawet jeśli sądził, że koszula była obrzydliwa, to uśmiechał się i komplementował chłopaka, nie mając serca, żeby zjechać jego gust z góry do dołu. Jednocześnie musiał przyznać, że wyglądał on świetnie we wszystkim, więc problemem nie był Harry, a te kolorowe ubrania z lejącego się materiału. Bądź siateczki. Zdecydowanie wykituje przed trzydziestką.

Wrócił do mieszkania, nakarmił koty i ominął szerokim łukiem kanapę udając się prosto do łóżka. Bo tak, bez Harry’ego oglądanie seriali straciło sens. Jak głęboko w jego tyłku był? Nie był, i to najprawdopodobniej stanowiło jeden z głównych problemów, na równi z tym, że nigdy się tam nie znajdzie. Bo Harry był hetero, a Louis utknął we friendzone ze swoim współlokatorem. Jak żałosne to było? Bardzo i zdawał sobie z tego całkowicie sprawę. I tak, całkiem możliwe, że przytulali się, pili z jednego kieliszka i czasem zdarzało mu się przyłapać bruneta na gapieniu się, ale większość z tych zachowań była zupełnie normalna między przyjaciółmi. Bo tym byli. Przyjaciółmi. Nikim więcej i Louis miał ochotę wyć do księżyca, bo on nie chciał być przyjacielem Stylesa. Znaczy chciał, ale nie chciał być tylko tym. Był popierdolony.

I teraz na dodatek musiał jakoś przetrwać do końca tygodnia bez obecności bruneta. Szykował mu się naprawdę niezły odwyk. Może wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Takie odcięcie od źródła problemu? Chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę to nie Harry był problemem, a Louis i jego kupka porażek, której nie potrafił się pozbyć. Ale przynajmniej zdawał sobie sprawę z jej istnienia, co już było dużym plusem. Jak na niego.

\- To będzie długi tydzień – mruknął drapiąc koty za uszami i wpatrując się w żarówkę na suficie. Jak co nocy. Bo, mimo że spychał wszystkie problemy daleko, to one wciąż wracały. I nie było lepszego sposobu na odgonienie ich jak rozważanie nad tym jakim perfekcyjnym bałaganem był Harry Styles i jak doprowadzał go do szału wszystkimi małymi rzeczami. – Cholernie długi tydzień.

 

14.

\- Zayn, do cholery jasnej, nie możesz się tak pojawiać bez zapowiedzi! - Stwierdzenie, że Louis był zdenerwowany byłoby sporym niedomówieniem. On wręcz kipiał z wściekłości, kiedy mulat przepychał się przez drzwi z walizką, która zdecydowanie zwiastowała dłuższy pobyt. Po jego cholernym trupie.

\- Och daj spokój Louis i przestań dramatyzować. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że mnie widzisz biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio jesteś nie do życia - zaśmiał się mulat powodując, że szatyn tylko mocniej zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Postanowił się nie odzywać, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel sobie pogada i w końcu zamilknie, i wtedy będzie mógł go wykopać na zbity pysk. Tak to był dobry plan, którego powodzenie było naprawdę prawdopodobne, dopóki w drzwiach od salonu nie pojawił się Gin z Tonickiem, zapewne obudzeni z drzemki przez głośną rozmowę. - O nie, żadnych pchlarzy w moim otoczeniu. Natychmiast masz je zamknąć w swoim pokoju, a najlepiej oddać. Tylko szybko. Ja w tym czasie rozpakuję się w  moim pokoju.

Louis wiedział, że Zayn był divą nad divami, ale to było już przegięcie i nie zamierzał tolerować podobnego zachowania ani sekundę dłużej. Owszem, tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem, cholernie za nim tęsknił, bo byli dla siebie jak bracia, ale mulat zdecydowanie przesadzał. I chyba ktoś powinien mu przypomnieć, że swoją divowatość mógł wsadzić sobie w tyłek w obecności Tomlinsona.

\- Co myślisz, że robisz Malik? - Spytał, mało delikatnie odpychając chłopaka od drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego, które ten zamierzał otworzyć. Kociaki zaczęły wspinać się po nogawkach jego dresów więc pewnym ruchem wziął je na ręce układając w ramionach.

\- Idę się rozpakować, a co niby myślałeś?

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę starał się opanować, nie przelewać swojej frustracji związanej z zauroczeniem, zakochaniem, czy czymkolwiek to było, na chłopaka, ale sam się o to prosił. I poniekąd był powodem przez który Louis znalazł się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. Dlaczego więc, do kurwy nędzy, w ogóle się powstrzymywał?

\- Wyjdź.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś wyszedł, czego nie rozumiesz?

\- Nie możesz mnie wyrzucić z mojego…

\- Z twojego czego, Malik? - Parsknął, poprawiając koty w swoich ramionach. - To nie jest twoje mieszkanie, już nie. Wyprowadziłeś się, pamiętasz? Teraz to mieszkanie moje i Harry’ego, nie twoje. To nie jest twój pokój. - Wskazał na drzwi, które zasłaniał sobą. - A one mają większe prawo do przebywania tutaj niż ty. - Podrapał maluchy za uszami otrzymując zbiorowe mruczenie, na które nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. – Dlatego, albo przestaniesz odstawiać cyrki i rządzić się w moim mieszkaniu, w którym zjawiłeś się bez zapowiedzi, albo z wielką przyjemnością pokażę ci gdzie są drzwi. Za pomocą solidnych kopniaków, a wiesz, że mam parę w nogach. Twój wybór.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie…

\- Sprawdź mnie - przerwał mu, zanim chłopak miał czas się rozkręcić. Nie będzie się z nim patyczkować, nie tym razem. Wytrzymał wyzywające spojrzenie, odpowiadając dokładnie takim samym z lekkim zabarwieniem złości, bo naprawdę zachowanie Malika doprowadzało go do szału. Wcześniej być może miał więcej cierpliwości, ale teraz zdecydowanie był mniej odporny. Zabijcie go, ale miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż to gówno. Ważniejsze, jak na przykład usychanie z tęsknoty. Na szczęście do powrotu Harry’ego został jeden dzień. Jeden, cholernie długi, dzień.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale jak dostanę napadu klaustrofobii to będzie twoja wina – westchnął Malik pokonany i ruszył w stronę pokoju gościnnego.

\- Nie masz klaustrofobii pacanie – sarknął wypuszczając kocięta z ramion i z zadowoleniem obserwował jak zbliżają się do walizki chłopaka, który próbował zabić go wzrokiem.

\- Możesz wziąć te paskudy z daleka ode mnie?

\- Nie, to ich dom, mogą w nim robić co chcą. – Wzruszył ramionami, bo była to cała prawda. Te dwa zwierzaki samowolnie koronowały się na władców mieszkania i ani on ani tym bardziej Harry nie mieli z tym problemu. Najmniejszego. – Jak ci nie pasuje to wiesz, oferta hoteli w mieście jest szeroka.

\- Weź przestań. Zupełnie ci odbiło.

\- Możliwe, ale jeśli chcesz się tutaj zatrzymać to musisz się dostosować do tego szaleństwa. – Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale dzwonek do drzwi mu to uniemożliwił. – Kogo znowu niesie? – Podreptał do drzwi zupełnie ignorując mamroczącego pod nosem Malika i otworzył je zupełnie zapominając że powinien użyć najpierw judasza. Na korytarzu stał chłopak, który wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy, ale na bank nie spotkał go wcześniej. – Tak?

\- Em, cześć.

\- Cześć. – Cisza. Dość niezręczna, a przynajmniej dla nieznajomego chłopaka, sądząc po jego minie. Louis naprawdę próbował sobie przypomnieć skąd mógłby go kojarzyć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Wszystko rozwiązało się kiedy Malik przepchnął się przed Louisa i przytulił krótko ściętego bruneta.

\- Liam, ta łajza, zwana moim przyjacielem każe nam spać w klitce, a te dwa potwory nie chcą zostawić mnie w spokoju. Ratuj!

\- Liam? Ahaaa, czyli to zbiorowa wizyta jak widzę – prychnął Louis zostawiając wciąż przytuloną parę w drzwiach i schylił się automatycznie łapiąc Tonica, który jak zawsze nie przepuścił okazji do wymknięcia się. – Jak już się ogarniesz Zayn to zamknij drzwi, bo będziesz łapał koty po klatce schodowej.

Wrócił do mieszkania, wzdychając ciężko. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Malik uprzedził go o przyjeździe i że nie będzie sam. Nie, żeby Louis miał coś przeciwko wizycie przyjaciela – nie miał, naprawdę nie miał, to po prostu nie był dobry czas – ale gdyby został poinformowany mógłby się jakoś przygotować. Albo chociaż ogarnąć mieszkanie, które od poniedziałku zmieniło się w jedno wielkie pobojowisko. Nie jego wina. Nie miał ochoty na nic poza leżeniem w swoim łóżku i wzdychaniem do lampy. Zdecydowanie to nie był odpowiedni czas na odwiedziny. Był takim wrakiem samego siebie, że już ta kilkominutowa obecność innych osób całkowicie wytrąciła go z równowagi.

Musiał wyjść. Tak zdecydowanie. Spojrzał na siebie decydując, że jednak szorty i koszulka, które na siebie narzucił po przyjściu z pracy, nie były odpowiednim strojem na spacer. Zdecydowanie nie. Tak szalony jeszcze nie był. Przebrał się szybko, równie szybko zebrał najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy – w tym telefon, który od poniedziałku milczał jak zaklęty, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o jedną osobę – i wyszedł, rzucając Zaynowi i Liamowi, żeby się rozgościli. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz będąc dokładnie tym czego potrzebował. No, nie do końca, ale jako substytut sprawdzało się całkiem dobrze. Przy okazji mógł zrobić zakupy. Połączyć pożyteczne z nie do końca przyjemnym.

 

15.

Wracając z zakupów był już spokojniejszy i wcale nie miała z tym nic wspólnego zawartość jednej z siatek, które wrzynały mu się w dłonie. Miał kupić tylko karmę i puszki dla kotów, a skończyło się jak zawsze. Dobrze, że przynajmniej pamiętał o tym, po co tak naprawdę przyszedł do marketu, bo często zdarzało się, że kupował wszystko oprócz tego czego akurat potrzebował. Ale nie tym razem. Torba z kocią karmą ciążyła najbardziej, jednak mimo wszystko się uśmiechał. Co było dziwne, bo jego mózg wciąż był na wakacjach, a serce usychało z tęsknoty. Był tak żałosny, że to aż przerażające. Doskonale wiedział, że akurat ten organ nie miał nic wspólnego z uczuciami i to wszystko była wina mózgu, ale z braku laku obwiniał również ten pompujący krew mięsień. Lepsze to niż zwalanie wszystkiego na mózg i siebie samego. Wtedy musiałby przyznać się również do kompulsywnego kupowania. Kupowania rzeczy których nie potrzebował za pieniądze których nie miał, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jaki to w ogóle miało sens? Żadnego, jak wszystko ostatnio w jego życiu.

Westchnął cicho mijając parę przyciśniętą do siebie ciasno w jednej z bram wejściowych i prawie się wywrócił gdy dotarło do niego kim był chłopak z pasją całujący dziewczynę. Kupka porażek zachwiała się niebezpiecznie kiedy niektóre jej elementy wyrwały się, aby stanąć jak żywe przed oczami Louisa. Nie chciał ich oglądać, nie musiał, bo znał je na pamięć. Że też nawet po drugiej stronie tego ogromnego miasta przeszłość musiała go dopaść. A prawie czuł się dobrze z tym, że żywił jakieś uczucia do swojego współlokatora. Niech to szlag! Naprawdę nie chciał pamiętać, jak skończyła się ostatnia podobna sytuacja. Źle, cholernie źle, jeśli miał być szczery. I kiedy stanął przed swoim budynkiem, oprócz stłumionej muzyki uderzyło w niego, jak podobne to było do siebie. Zupełnie jakby po raz kolejny trafił na tą samą ścieżkę, która prowadziła w dokładnie to samo miejsce z którego z trudem się wyrwał. A może nie? Naprawdę chciał zgasić tą iskierkę nadziei, która wciąż się w nim tliła, ale jakoś nie potrafił. Wciąż tam była. I chyba dlatego w dalszym ciągu nie wyrzucił Harry’ego z mieszkania.

Z trudem wspiął się na swoje piętro i w raz z każdym pokonanym stopniem muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza, a z jego myśli zniknęły wszelkie wspomnienia. Co z jednej strony było dobre, ale z drugiej miał nieodparte wrażenie, że zniknęły tylko po to, żeby zrobić miejsce na nowo rosnącej złości. Bo oczywiście, że dudnienie basów wydobywało się zza drzwi do jego mieszkania. I cholera jasna lepiej, żeby to nie było to co podejrzewał, bo będzie miał w nosie wszystkie lata przyjaźni i wypatroszy Malika łyżeczką do herbaty. Powoli i boleśnie.

Nie mylił się, zaraz po otworzeniu drzwi muzyka uderzyła w niego z całą swoją mocą. Odłożył siatki do kuchni nie kłopocząc się z ich rozpakowywaniem, bo i tak byłoby to niemożliwe sądząc po zapełnionych blatach, i ruszył na poszukiwanie swojego przyjaciela, który niedługo będzie wąchać kwiatki od spodu. Znalazł go szybko, siedział na kolanach Liama popijając drinka i śmiejąc się z czegoś, co mówił do niego jakiś farbowany blondyn. Louis stanął obok ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i naprawdę starał się nie wybuchnąć i ignorować nieznajomych ludzi zajmujących większą powierzchnię jego salonu. Co było trudne, gdy raz po raz był potrącany i szturchany. Ale nie zmienił swojej pozycji, czekając, aż mulat go zauważy, jednak pierwszą osobą, która to zrobiła był Liam i gdyby Louis nie był tak wściekły pewnie wybuchłby śmiechem widząc jego przerażoną minę. Komiczne, szczególnie, że wyglądał jak połączenie misia ze szczeniaczkiem. Groźnego misia ze słodkim szczeniaczkiem.

\- Zayn! – Szatyn z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jak chłopak próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Malika. Z marnym skutkiem, bo ten wciąż pogrążony był w rozmowie, zupełnie nie ogarniając co się dzieje obok niego. – Zayn do cholery jasnej! – Dopiero, wyglądające na silne, uderzenie w potylice wyrwało mulata ze swoistego transu.

\- Do diabła Liam, co ci odbiło?! – Och, Louis znał ten oburzony ton obrażonej księżniczki i mimo wszystkich lat znajomości wciąż powodował w nim gniew. Co tylko pogorszyło całą sytuację, bo naprawdę był na skraju wybuchu. Prawie czuł jak krew gotuje mu się w żyłach, kiedy wzrok Malika w końcu wylądował na nim. – Oh, cześć Louis. Chcesz drinka?

\- Drinka? Czy chcę drinka? – Jakimś cudem udało mu się zachować pozorny spokój, który musiał bardzo przerazić mulata. I dobrze, powinien się bać. – Żartujesz sobie ze mnie Malik? Co to jest do kurwy nędzy?

\- Nie denerwuj się Louis…

\- Denerwować się? Nie, ja wcale nie jestem zdenerwowany. Przekroczyłem ten poziom zanim otworzyłem drzwi i okazało się, że trafiłem w środek imprezy – syczał, wiedział o tym. To nie było na jego nerwy, nadszarpnięte dość porządnie przez przypadkowe spotkanie. Zdecydowanie nie.

\- To tylko…

\- Tylko co? Czy tobie mózg wyżarło w tym Manchesterze do reszty? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że możesz pojawiać się tu jak u siebie, rządzić się i wymagać specjalnego traktowania, po czym urządzać imprezę. Bez mojej zgody. W moim mieszkaniu. Wiedząc bardzo dobrze jak nienawidzę takich spędów bydła? – Jego głos z każdym słowem stawał się coraz głośniejszy i coraz więcej ludzi znajdujących się w salonie zwracało na nich uwagę. Miał to gdzieś. Czara goryczy się przelała. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ponowne spotkanie z przyjacielem. I miał dość. Totalnie dość. – Każ im wyjść. Natychmiast.

\- Ale…

\- Natychmiast powiedziałem! – Krzyknął powodując, że wszystko wokół ucichło. Na szczęście, bo ta rypanka, którą nazywali muzyką powodowała u niego ból głowy. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia obecnych ludzi, widział bardzo dokładnie jak Malik przełyka ciężko ślinę, w końcu zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis nie żartował. Trochę mu to zajęło.

\- Dobra ferajna, słyszeliście. Zbierać dupy i już was nie ma. Już, już. Szybciutko. Nie Ed ty siedź na tyłku, ty też Nick. Shawn, nawet nie próbuj się wymykać. Cała reszta, poszedł won!

Louis musiał zamrugać. Kilkukrotnie. Po czym uszczypnął się w udo, żeby sprawdzić czy nie śni. Nie, bolało, to nie był sen. Farbowany blondyn, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Zayn, właśnie rozganiał całe, buczące towarzystwo, chociaż nikt go o to nie prosił. I chociaż sam również powinien wyjść. Co się tutaj działo? Kim był ten człowiek i pozostała trójka, która grzecznie pozostała na swoich miejscach? Dlaczego do cholery wciąż tu byli? I gdzie były jego koty? Spojrzał ponownie na Malika, mrużąc wściekle oczy i celując palcem prosto w jego nos.

\- Gdzie Gin i Tonic?

\- Stary, zostało tylko piwo. Ale jak chcesz mogę skoczyć po gin i tonik, jeśli to tylko pomoże ci się uspokoić. Jak moją mamę kocham, nawet mój były współlokator nie reagował w taki sposób na imprezy. Po prostu zamykał się w pokoju, po czym z dnia na dzień wyprowadził. Szkoda, miły był z niego facet, chociaż miał problemy z określeniem swojej seksualności. Albo wyznawał zasadę, że żeby życie miało smaczek raz dziewczynka raz chłopaczek. Z przewagą tego drugiego. Tak mi się wydaje bo nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. To jak, pójść po ten alkohol? – Farbowany chłopak wrócił i Louis naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak można mówić tak dużo w tak krótkim czasie, skacząc po tematach niczym pasikonik. I kim do cholery był ten człowiek z irlandzkim akcentem?

\- Co? Jaki alkohol? Jaki współlokator? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś człowieku i dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteś za drzwiami?

\- Pstro. Mówiłeś coś o ginie z tonickiem. Mój były współlokator, który nie lubił imprez ale lubił kutasy, chociaż się do tego nie przyznawał. Jestem Niall i postanowiłem zostać, żeby powstrzymać cię przed dokonaniem mordu na tym tutaj idiocie. – To mówiąc chłopak wskazał na Malika, który wciąż siedział jak spetryfikowany na kolanach Liama i wyglądał jakby był o krok od wyzionięcia ducha. I bardzo, kurwa, dobrze.

\- Mówiłem o moich kotach. Gdzie one są Zayn?

\- Zamknąłem je w szafie w twoim pokoju.

\- Ty… Brak mi słów Malik… - Machnął ręką kierując się do szafy, z której dochodziło żałosne miałczenie. Wyciągnął, z niemałym trudem, dwie drżące kuleczki i ułożył w swoich ramionach starając się je uspokoić. – No już kochane, już. Tatuś jest z wami.

\- O boże, jakie słodkości. Malik ty bezduszny draniu! Jak mogłeś je zamknąć?! – Niall i trójka nieznajomych zbliżyła się do Louisa, który po krótkim wahaniu skinął głową pozwalając im przejąć kocięta. Maluchy wydawały się zadowolone z otrzymanej uwagi, więc nie było problemu. Najwidoczniej nie nabawiły się żadnej traumy. Na całe szczęście.

\- Malik – zaczął ostro, naprawdę mając ochotę wyrzucić z siebie wszystko co siedziało mu na wątrobie, ale kiedy napotkał na przepraszające spojrzenie i wyciągnięty w jego stronę kieliszek z winem mógł tylko westchnąć głęboko. Jak bardzo by go ten człowiek nie denerwował, to był jego najlepszym przyjacielem od lat. I chociaż dzisiaj zachował się jak dupek, to w gruncie rzeczy nie był taki zły. – Dlaczego ja się z tobą przyjaźnię? Albo wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj.

Usiadł na kanapie pociągając mały łyk czerwonego trunku i szybko orientując się, że było to ulubione wino Harry’ego. Cholera. Mógłby już wrócić. Naprawdę przydałoby mu się teraz silne ramię owinięte ciasno wokół niego i te złośliwe komentarze na temat seriali. Wariował. Wariował bo Stylesa nie było. Potrącenie w ramię wyrwało go z rozmyślań, przez które przegapił moment gdy cała reszta rozsiadła się na każdej dostępnej powierzchni w salonie i rozmawiała popijając z butelek, podczas gdy spokojna muzyka sączyła się cicho z głośników. Mógł to znieść, w takim wydaniu. Spojrzał na przyjaciela pytającym wzrokiem nie mając ochoty się odzywać.

\- Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie dziś trochę. Dobra bardzo mnie poniosło – poprawił się mulat gdy Louis uniósł brwi. – Po prostu ostatnio jestem chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów, praca mnie wykańcza i na dodatek martwię się o ciebie.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

\- Muszę. Bo wpadłeś tak głęboko i w tak podobny sposób do tego co się stało z Gregiem, że nie umiem inaczej. Nie chcę, żeby to znowu się powtórzyło.

Louis nic nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał. To był zamknięty rozdział, mimo że wspomnienia wciąż wracały. I wiedział, że Zayn ma rację, bo sam widział podobieństwa. Pozostawało jedynie mieć nadzieję, że historia się nie powtórzy. Bo tego by nie zniósł. Odkrząknął, odrzucając te rozmyślania i włączył się do rozmowy z nieznajomymi, którzy wcale nie okazali się tacy źli. Chociaż Niall mógłby zachowywać się ciszej, ale podobno taki był jego irlandzki urok, o czym poinformował Louisa Malik kiedy pokrótce opowiedział skąd ich wszystkich zna.

 

16.

Pobudka po imprezie nie była taka zła, szczególnie, że tak naprawdę nie wlał w siebie dużo alkoholu. Co było dziwne. Zupełnie do niego nie podobne. Szczególnie po tym, gdy przypomniał sobie sytuację z Gregiem. Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach zalewał się w trupa użalając nad swoją głupotą, ale wczorajszego wieczoru po prostu siadł na swojej kanapie i męczył ten sam kieliszek wina dopóki towarzystwo się nie wykruszyło. Naprawdę działo się z nim coś dziwnego i kiedy świadomość powoli do niego wróciła miał tego kolejny przykład. Bo poduszka pachniała wanilią - co było dziwne, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że nie spał u siebie - i było mu zbyt ciepło przez ciało ciasno przyciśnięte do jego pleców.

Ciało?

Przyciśnięte?

Do niego?!

Zawiesił się na moment, po czym poruszył się, starając wyrwać z uścisku. Na marne. Ramię oplatające go w pasie zacisnęło się jeszcze mocniej unieruchamiając go skutecznie i powodując mini atak paniki. Bo do jasnej cholery, co się odpierdalało? Kładł się sam, jako ostatni, uprzednio upewniając się, że żaden z poległych nie utopi się we własnych wymiocinach. Był pewny, że wszyscy będą spać przynajmniej do południa, a była - według śmiesznego tęczowego budzika - godzina ósma. Więc kim, do cholery jasnej, był osobnik trzymający go w miejscu. Szarpnął się jeszcze raz w kolejnej marnej próbie ucieczki, bo tak kazał mu instynkt samozachowawczy. Uciekać.

\- Przestań się wiercić i daj mi spać Lou.

Zachrypnięty głos tuż koło jego ucha sprawił, że zamarł, a jego serce nie mogło się zdecydować między wywijaniem koziołków a zatrzymaniem się. Głupi organ. Znał ten głos, odtwarzał go sobie w głowie zbyt często podczas ostatnich kilku dni. Ale jak? Co?

\- Harry? - Wykrztusił kiedy w końcu gula blokująca mu gardło znikła. To nie tak, że stracił głos ze strachu. Powód był zupełnie inny, bardziej prozaiczny. Dotarło do niego, że był przytulony do Stylesa, skóra przy skórze i, na boga, był tylko człowiekiem. Beznadziejnie i bezapelacyjnie zakochanym człowiekiem, który znalazł się w sytuacji, o której śnił i marzył od dłuższego czasu. No może nie dokładnie, ale był to całkiem niezły początek. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że to on był przytulanym a nie tym przytulającym. Przynajmniej się nie zbłaźnił. Chyba.

\- Nie, święty Walenty.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Próbuję spać. - Louis wywrócił oczami, bo Harry o poranku był słodki i jednocześnie cholernie irytujący. Taka mieszanka wybuchowa, która doprowadzała szatyna do szału. Szarpnął się znowu, po raz kolejny otrzymując niezadowolone warknięcie i mocniejszy uścisk. Jak tak dalej pójdzie do ta żyrafa go zmiażdży. - Możesz przestać się wiercić? Owsiki masz czy co?

\- Nie, nie mam owsików, ale zaraz się uduszę. Albo posikam. Albo obie te rzeczy na raz, bo nie wiem czy ktoś cię uświadomił Styles, ale masz parę w rękach - sapnął, czując jak uścisk się rozluźnia na tyle, że mógł się odwrócić twarzą w stronę chłopaka. Cóż, na pewno nie spodziewał się zobaczyć kociąt smacznie śpiących w rozrzuconych na poduszce lokach. To był naprawdę uroczy obrazek, ale nie  miał czasu na dłuższą kontemplację. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Mówiłem już, że próbuję spać.

\- Styles, pytam poważnie. Miałeś wrócić dopiero wieczorem bądź późno w nocy.

\- Miałem, ale okazało się, że mogę pominąć ostatni dzień, więc z tego skorzystałem. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy po długiej podróży przyjeżdżam do domu i nie dość, że od progu wita mnie odór jak z gorzelni ,to na dodatek moje łóżko jest zajęte przez pewnego wiercącego się i mamroczącego pod nosem szatyna i dwa koty. Co tu się wczoraj działo?

\- Improwizowana impreza, z którą nie miałem nic wspólnego.

\- To nie jest możliwe, skoro to twoje mieszkanie Louis. Nielogiczne.

\- Ale prawdziwe. Jak chcesz możesz spytać, jak reszta ferajny się obudzi – Wzruszył jednym ramieniem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od dokładnego badania twarzy chłopaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał do tego okazji, a przynajmniej nie z tak małej odległości więc zamierzał to wykorzystać.

\- Zrobię to, jeśli tylko przestaniesz się gapić. – Ten mały, zadowolony uśmieszek sprawił, że coś w żołądku Louisa się przekręciło i na pewno nie był to alkohol z poprzedniej nocy. Bardziej przypominało to trzepotanie skrzydeł tysięcy motyli, co było absurdalne. Nie miał żadnych robaków w swoim wnętrzu. Chyba.

\- Winny, ale tylko w połowie, bo to nie moja wina, że jest na co się gapić. – Zdecydowanie jego mózg wybrał się po raz kolejny na wycieczkę krajoznawczą, pozwalając, żeby już od rana robił z siebie idiotę. Nic nowego, ale było to irytujące.

\- Cóż, mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. Bardzo przyjemny widok z samego rana.

Że co? Na pewno miał omamy słuchowe, bo było niemożliwym to, żeby Harry zasugerował, że Louis jest warty uwagi, że jest na co popatrzeć. Prawda? To w dalszym ciągu był sen. Zaraz się obudzi, w swoim pustym łóżku z Ginem i Tonickiem domagającymi się jedzenia. Tak. Tylko dlaczego wciąż widział te zielone tęczówki, teraz błyszczące czymś dziwnym. Powinny zniknąć. Rozmyć się w sennym marzeniu. Ale wciąż tam były, tak samo jak kuszące usta, na które nie powinien patrzeć i ciepłe ramie oplatające go w pasie. Nie śniło mu się to.

\- Um… Ja…

\- Kurwa mać! – Głośny krzyk przerwał mu to nieudolne jąkanie, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Mózg na wakacjach nie był żadnym pomocnikiem, a bez niego czuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Zero wyczucia, zero gracji.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ferajna się obudziła. Swoją drogą wiedziałeś, że Irlandczycy są w stanie wlać w siebie niesamowite ilości alkoholu? – Rzucił wyplątując się zarówno z ramion Stylesa jak i z pościeli i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, szybko naciągając na siebie dresy. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby brunet dostrzegł jego problem. Bo miał całkiem spory tylko przez bliskość i zachrypnięty od snu głos. Ten chłopak go wykończy.

\- Tak, wiedziałem. Mój były współlokator był Irlandczykiem z zamiłowaniem do imprezowania, które uskuteczniał cały czas razem z trójką swoich znajomych. Dlatego się wyprowadziłem. I może dlatego, że był domorosłym psychologiem próbującym wtrącać się w moją orientację. – Louis kątem oka obserwował jak Harry rozciąga się po czym podnosi z łóżka ukazując połacie gładkiej skóry zabarwionej gdzieniegdzie tuszem. Przepadł. Chciał jej dotknąć, ale zamiast tego wbił paznokcie w dłonie i zmarszczył brwi, gdy sens wypowiedzianych słów dotarł do niego. Dziwna myśl pojawiła się znikąd, ale to przecież było zbyt nieprawdopodobne. – W każdym razie, chodźmy sprawdzić czy są jakieś straty w materiale kuchennym. Bo że w ludziach, to jestem bardziej niż pewny.

Weszli do kuchni, Louis jako pierwszy gdyż podczas małej sprzeczki doszli do wniosku, że jako znający obecnych powinien być na przedzie. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, naprawdę wszystkiego, oprócz półnagiego Irlandczyka z zadowoleniem obracającego naleśniki na patelni i rudzielca – równie roznegliżowanego – trzymającego czerwoną dłoń pod strumieniem wody. Niecodzienny widok dopełniał Malik pożerający twarz Liama, który przyciskał go do lodówki, oraz Shawn i Nick dyskutujący cicho nad kubkami z kawą. A wszystko to w ich – wcale nie takiej dużej – kuchni, o godzinie ósmej trzydzieści rano. W sobotę. To było chore.

\- Co do kurwy? – Wyrwało się Louisowi i wtedy wszystkie sześć par oczu zwróciło się na nich. Cóż, jeśli był zaskoczony widokiem tylu ludzi o tak wczesnej porze, to reakcja na ich pojawienie się sprawiła, że się zawiesił.

\- Louis, język!

\- Harry?

\- Liam?

\- Harry?

\- Niall?

\- Harry?

\- Ed? Nick? Shane?

\- Stop! – Krzyknął kiedy imię jego współlokatora powtarzane było w kółko niczym na zaciętej płycie. – Co się tutaj wyprawia? Skąd się znacie? – Wszyscy zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego, powodując, że głowa Louisa zaczęła pulsować. A miał nadzieję na brak kaca, czy jego symptomów, skoro nie wlał w siebie więcej niż jeden kieliszek wina. Skrzywił się, starając wyłapać cokolwiek z głośnej paplaniny, po czym westchnął przeciągle i uderzył otwartą dłonią w drzwi powodując, że wszyscy ucichli patrząc na niego jak na kosmitę. Niech się idą paść na łączkę. Idioci. – Nie wszyscy na raz, gorzej niż z dziećmi. Liam ty pierwszy. Niall nie rób takiej miny, naleśniki ci się przypalają. Więc, Liam?

\- Jaki władczy, podoba mi się to. – Mruknięcie przy jego uchu spowodowało, że automatycznie wymierzył celny cios w żebra stojącego za nim chłopaka. Ciche sapnięcie oznaczało, że trafił. I bardzo dobrze, bo to nie był czas ani miejsce. Nie kiedy próbował się dowiedzieć o co chodzi i kiedy próbował wciąż pozbierać się po bliskości w łóżku. Ten chłopak naprawdę chciał go wykończyć.

\- Harry to mój przyjaciel jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Znamy się od lat. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to właśnie ty jesteś tym współlokatorem o którym cią…

\- Wystarczy Payne. – Warknięcie bruneta zamknęło mu usta na co Louis posłał Harry’emu niezadowolone spojrzenie przez ramię. Chętnie by posłuchał, co było dalej. Ale nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Dobra. Tak przy okazji, Styles ten tam przyciskany do lodówki to mój przyjaciel Zayn, sprawca całego tego zamieszania i jak mniemam chłopak twojego przyjaciela. – Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek powie mu, że świat jest ogromny wyśmieje go z wielką radością. Świat to pieprzona chusteczka higieniczna. – A jak z wami? – Zwrócił się do pozostałej czwórki.

\- Pamiętasz jak wczoraj opowiadałem ci o moim współlokatorze? – Zapytał Niall nie odwracając się od patelni, ale Louis był prawie pewny, że zauważył czerwony odcień na jego policzkach. I bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane ciepłem. I tylko po tym Louis wiedział już o co chodzi. Świat jest mały! Cholernie mały. Ale dzięki temu, że właśnie taki był, mała iskierka tląca się dotąd słabo, teraz rozbłysła pełną mocą. Bo o ile się nie mylił, to Harry wcale nie był hetero. Co sprawiało, że Louis miał minimalne szanse. I niech go piekło pochłonie jeśli nie spróbuje.

\- Czyli wszyscy się znamy, świetnie. To kiedy śniadanie?

 

17.

 

\- Naprawdę dobry trening - wysapał wycierając twarz ręcznikiem. Nie było w tym ani grama kłamstwa ani sarkazmu. Wykonali we dwójkę kawał dobrej roboty, chociaż całe to wyjście na siłownię było czystą improwizacją.

Był piątek wieczór, a raczej noc, a oni siedzieli właśnie na podłodze, wśród porozrzucanego sprzętu i starali się uspokoić oddechy. W całej siłowni byli tylko oni i ochroniarz, który najprawdopodobniej przysypiał przed jednym z sitcomów. I to wcale nie był pomysł Louisa, żeby tutaj przyjść, ale Harry stwierdził, że to będzie dużo lepsze na odstresowanie się po ciężkim tygodniu pracy, niż leżenie na kanapie i oglądanie seriali. Miał rację, chociaż Louis na początku oponował, mając nadzieję na kolejną sesję przytulania zakończoną jego udawanym zaśnięciem. Praktykował to przez cały tydzień od pamiętnej imprezy i bardzo owocnego w informacje poranka. Niby nic, ale gdy pierwszego wieczoru Harry zaniósł go do łóżka i pocałował na dobranoc w policzek, stało się to jego małym rytuałem. To jak i kilka innych rzeczy, na które wcześniej się nie ośmielał będąc przekonanym, że Styles jest hetero. Działał. I chyba szło mu dobrze, bo coraz częściej łapał bruneta na zerkaniu na niego z tym burzącym krew w żyłach wyrazem twarzy. Tak jak teraz. Widział go kątem oka, więc celowo złapał za butelkę i napił się wody, odchylając głowę w tył i być może nieco obscenicznie owijając wargi wokół gwinta. Nie było mu przykro, gdy usłyszał jak Harry przeczyszcza gardło po czym odzywa się głębokim głosem. W ogóle nie było mu przykro.

\- Ekhem… myślę, że powinniśmy iść pod prysznic.

\- Dobry pomysł. – Wstał, ściągając z siebie przepoconą koszulkę, po czym schylił się po butelkę.

\- Jezu…

Cichy chichot wyrwał się mu zupełnie przypadkowo, bo cała sytuacja, mimo wszystko była zabawna. I pobudzająca. Nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w stronę szatni, będąc bardziej niż pewnym, że Styles ruszy za nim. I tak było. Dotarli do pomieszczenia bez słowa i w podobnej ciszy wyciągnęli z szafek swoje rzeczy. Louis musiał przygryźć wargę prawie do krwi, gdy brunet ściągnął koszulkę – tęczową koszulkę, którą kupił mu bardzo kompulsywnie w poprzedni piątek. To naprawdę wymagało od niego sporej samokontroli, bo jedyne o czym myślał, to ta skóra i drgające pod nią mięśnie będące efektem godzin treningów. Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść podreptał pod prysznic, zupełnie nie przejmując się zasuwaniem zasłony. Byli tu tylko we dwójkę, natrysków było dwadzieścia, a on wybrał strategicznie ten najbardziej oddalony od wejścia do tej strefy.

Kiedy ciepła woda uderzyła w jego skórę zamknął oczy i pozwalał jej rozluźniać zmęczone mięśnie. Oparł dłonie o ścianę i pochylił głowę starając się po prostu zatracić w szumie spadających kropli. Był wykończony. Nie tylko fizycznie, to akurat było przyjemne zmęczenie. Psychiczne zmęczenie go dobijało, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział czy jego małe gierki do czegokolwiek prowadzą. Ale próbował, bo Harry był wart potencjalnej przegranej. Po prostu pierwszy raz w swoim dwudziestosześcioletnim życiu Louis spotkał osobę, która urzekła go nie tylko wyglądem ale i osobowością, wiedzą, charakterem. Po co się rozdrabniać, Styles urzekł go wszystkim. Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił, żeby sięgnąć po żel. Woda zalała mu twarz więc przetarł ją dłonią i kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

Jeśli ktokolwiek spytałby go jakie było najbliższe niebiańskie doświadczenie w jego życiu bez wahania wskazałby na tą chwilę, kiedy spotkał zielone spojrzenie wbijające się w niego z natrysku po drugiej stronie. Wśród pary buchającej z prysznica, ze skórą zroszoną wodą i wilgotnymi włosami, Harry wyglądał niczym wcielenie wszystkich marzeń. On nim był, bezapelacyjnie. Louis przełknął ciężko, czując nagłą suchość w ustach. To było zbyt intensywne, zbyt intymne. Cieszył się, że dzięki wodzie nie było widać rumieńców, które zabarwiły mu policzki. Bo do cholery jasnej, miał przed sobą istne dzieło sztuki, które wwiercało w niego spojrzenie tak gorące, że woda wydawała się być przy nim lodowata. Chciał coś powiedzieć, powinien to zrobić, w jakiś sposób rozładować napięcie, które pojawiło się między nimi, ale nie potrafił. Słowa uciekały, kiedy gubił się w zielonych tęczówkach, więc zaprzestał poszukiwań i po prostu sięgnął po żel. Harry powtórzył jego ruch, wciąż nie odrywając od niego wzroku. I jeśli to nie było najgorętszą i najbardziej podniecającą rzeczą jakiej Louis doświadczył to niech go piekło pochłonie.

Sunął dłońmi po swoim ciele obserwując jak te drugie, o dłuższych palcach robią to samo. Piana powoli pokrywała ich skóry, a przygryziona do krwi warga Louisa zaczynała boleć, co było jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie. Już dawno zwariował. Stracił głowę dla tego chłopaka i nie było dla niego ratunku. Zatrzymał wędrówkę swoich dłoni w dolnej części brzucha, tuż przy miejscu gdzie gładka skóra pokrywała się miękkimi włoskami. Widział jak spojrzenie Harry’ego zatrzymuje się tam na dłużej, a język automatycznie zwilża wargi i nagle stał się bardzo świadomy tego jak podniecony był. Obaj byli. I tego, że to nie powinno się dziać, nie w taki sposób też był świadomy. Ale nie potrafił tego zatrzymać, nie kiedy ciemne oczy ze źrenicami rozszerzonymi do tego stopnia, że po zieleni pozostał tylko cienki pasek spotkały się z tymi jego. Owinął wokół siebie palce, wypuszczając zdławiony jęk, który od dawna chciał się wydostać. I to widocznie było tym, czego Harry potrzebował, bo już po chwili plecy Louisa zderzyły się z zimnymi kafelkami. Kontrast był niesamowity, ale nie mógł się na tym dłużej zastanawiać bo gorące, wilgotne usta zaatakowały te jego w wygłodniałym pocałunku, na który odpowiedział równie entuzjastycznie.

Miał ochotę płakać i śmiać się, i tańczyć, i wyć z radości, ale jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to Harry. Jego usta, jego smak, jego język wdzierający się do środka i splatający z jego własnym. Mokra skóra ocierająca się o siebie. Ciche jęki. Dłonie błądzące po napiętych mięśniach. Oszalał i zatracił się całkowicie w tym szaleństwie. Sięgnął do mokrych włosów, przyciągając go bliżej. Jeszcze bliżej. Ale wciąż za daleko. Wciąż nie tak jakby chciał. Pocałunek był tak intensywny, że zabrakło mu powietrza. Odsunął się łapiąc urywane oddechy i po raz kolejny gubiąc się w tych rozszalałych oczach. Pięknych.

\- Lou… - Ten ochrypły głos posłał dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, ale jednocześnie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Zatrzymał kołysanie bioder, które nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął i zdecydowanie odsunął od siebie chłopaka, który zareagował prawie że zranionym jękiem. – Lou…

\- Jedźmy do domu – wykrztusił z trudem, zakręcając wodę i wyplątując się z ramion Harry’ego.

\- Co?

\- Jedźmy do domu, Styles – powtórzył, teraz już pewniej. Bo tak, jeśli to co właśnie przerwał miało mieć swoje zakończenie, to naprawdę nie chciał, żeby miało to miejsce w sali z natryskami w siłowni. Nie było takiej opcji. Widząc wyraz niezrozumienia w zielonych oczach uśmiechnął się lekko i przebiegł opuszkami palców po ramieniu chłopaka w uspokajającym geście. – Nie tutaj, jedźmy do domu. – Uśmiech, który otrzymał mógłby rozjaśnić swoim blaskiem największą czarną dziurę. I sprawił, że jego serce stanęło, aby chwilę później ruszyć z kopyta.

 

Cisza w samochodzie Louisa była przytłaczająca, ciężka i gęsta. Pachniała podnieceniem, podekscytowaniem i zdenerwowaniem, o ile te uczucia miały zapachy. W tym momencie, przemierzając oświetlone latarniami ulice Londynu Tomlinson był pewny że tak, miały zapachy. Słodko gorzki aromat, który osiadał mu na języku za każdym razem kiedy próbował się odezwać do siedzącego obok Stylesa, którego spojrzenie nie opuszczało go ani na sekundę. To było nie do zniesienia.

\- Więc jak to z tobą jest, Haroldzie?

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie znam żadnego Harolda.

\- Nie wymiguj się. Naprawdę mnie to ciekawi, a raczej intryguje.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi?

\- O twoją orientację. – Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami. Harry czasami bywał małym irytującym kretynem. – Nie chodzi o to, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla mnie, to nie moja sprawa. Po prostu jestem ciekawy, bo cóż, to było zaskakujące. Ale nie niespodziewane.

\- Nie określam się – westchnął Harry w odpowiedzi, a jego ton dobitnie wskazywał na to, co myśli o rozmowie na jakikolwiek temat w tym momencie. – I zanim zapytasz, myślałem, że nie mam u ciebie szans dlatego zaprosiłem Camille…

\- Camille? Masz na myśli końską twarz?

\- Louis, nie możesz obrażać ludzi.

\- Ale to sama prawda. – Wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Poza tym, dlaczego sądziłeś, że nie masz u mnie szans?

\- Czy ty nie używasz luster? Jesteś najpiękniejszym człowiekiem jakiego widziałem w całym moim życiu i cholernie onieśmielającym. Czułem się przy tobie jak gówniarz przy idolu. I podobnie się zachowywałem.

\- Bzdury. I w porównaniu do ciebie jestem zwykłym szaraczkiem. – Mimo wszystko Louis nie mógł powstrzymać małego zadowolonego uśmiechu. Było miło słyszeć, że ktoś, nie, nie ktoś, Harry, uważał go za pięknego. Była jednak jedna rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Malutka, ale był ciekawy. I to pozwalało mu skupić się na drodze, bo wiercenie się Harry’ego było rozpraszające. Jego własne również. – Ale skoro podobałem ci się od początku, w co wątpię, to dlaczego dopingowałeś mnie w randce z Sebastianem?

\- Myślałem, że mi przejdzie jak kogoś sobie znajdziesz, ale prawda jest taka, że siedziałem jak na szpilkach przez cały wieczór, modląc się do wszystkich bóstw świata, żebyś go nie polubił. Jak widać ktoś tam u góry mnie posłuchał.

\- Zwariuję przez ciebie. To ja umawiałem się z tymi półgłówkami, żeby o tobie zapomnieć, bo byłem pewny, że jesteś hetero…

\- Czy jakikolwiek hetero nosiłby takie koszule jak ja? Proszę cię, Louis.

\- Myślę, że kilku by się znalazło – odparował parkując na swoim miejscu przed kamienicą. Wyłączył silnik i zacisnął ręce na kierownicy nagle przerażony tym co miało się stać. Spełnianie marzeń wcale nie było takie fajne. Było przerażające. Cholernie. I nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wspomnienia z tej cholernej kupki zaczęły na nowo przewijać się przed jego oczami. Gdyby jego mózg był na miejscu mógłby sobie z tym poradzić, ale go nie było i czuł, że zaczyna coraz bardziej panikować.

\- Hej, co się dzieje?

\- Nic, wszystko w porządku. Chodźmy. – Wysiadł z samochodu trzaskając odrobinę za mocno drzwiami i ruszył do bramy byleby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu. Uścisk na łokciu zatrzymał go w miejscu, na co westchnął zrezygnowany. – Jest w porządku.

\- Wcale nie. Właśnie prawie zostawiłeś otwarty samochód. I wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć. Nie kłam mi w żywe oczy Lou. Jeśli nie chcesz, to…

\- Chcę! Do cholery, oczywiście, że chcę! – Przerwał mu zaplatając dłonie na karku Harry’ego i zastanawiając się jakimi idiotami byli oboje. On bo pozwolił, żeby wspomnienia przejęły nad nim kontrolę. I Styles bo myślał, że Louis go nie chce. Idiotyzm. – Chcę – szepnął delikatnie muskając te kuszące usta, które już otwierały się żeby coś powiedzieć. Zapewne kolejną głupotę. A na to nie mógł pozwolić. – Chodźmy Styles.

 

+18.

Drzwi nie zdążyły się za nimi dobrze zatrzasnąć, a już się całowali. Nadal z pasją i pożądaniem, jednak nie tak szaleńczo jak na siłowni. Wszystko było wolniejsze, bardziej dokładne. Zupełnie jakby szaleństwo ich opuściło, ale Louis czuł je bardzo dobrze pod skórą. Pulsujące i gotowe by wybuchnąć ze zdwojoną siłą. Jednak póki pozostawało uśpione zamierzał delektować się smakiem Harry’ego wtapiając dłonie w jego włosy. Tak długo miał ochotę to zrobić. I teraz mógł. Teraz. Tylko to się liczyło. Tu i teraz. Nic więcej.

Odbijali się o ściany w korytarzu, śmiejąc między kolejnymi pocałunkami, aż dotarli do salonu i musieli zdecydować. Chociaż dla Louisa wybór był prosty, pociągnął Harry’ego do swojej sypialni i zamknął drzwi będąc pewnym, że koty pozostały po drugiej stronie. Nie chciał świadków. Nie kiedy dłonie bruneta znalazły się na jego pośladkach, a lekkie uściśnięcie wyrwało z niego jęk, który zniknął w ustach chłopaka. Czuł, że jego serce przyśpiesza pompując krew szybciej i szybciej, a on sam robi się niecierpliwy. Musiał poczuć skórę Harry’ego, teraz. Natychmiast. Pozbył się więc jego bluzy, pod którą w pośpiechu nie założył nic i pozwolił swoim dłoniom zwiedzać wszystkie krzywizny. Usta podążyły za nimi wyrywając z gardła chłopaka ciche westchnienia. Louis sam jęczał cicho, bo jeśli wargi Stylesa były jego nowym uzależnieniem, to jego skóra, ta pokryta tuszem skóra, była na drugim miejscu. Nie mógł się od niej oderwać, i nawet ten krótki moment, w którym chłopak przeciągał przez głowę jego bluzę pozostawiając ich obu w samych spodniach, był zbyt długi. Oszalał. I chciał więcej.

\- Harry…

I znów, jakby chłopak tylko czekał na sygnał, Plecy Louisa zderzyły się z miękką pościelą, a Harry zawisł nad nim opierając dłonie przy jego głowie. Z tej perspektywy, z roztrzepanymi włosami i tymi roziskrzonymi oczami wyglądał niesamowicie. Cienie tańczyły na jego twarzy, uwydatniając jej rysy i szatyn był oczarowany. Ten chłopak całkowicie zamącił mu w głowie. Starał się zapamiętać każdy szczegół, ale po chwili nie był wstanie, bo te usta, te grzeszne usta, znów go całowały. Powoli, głęboko. Obiecując i kusząc. Jęknął gdy zniknęły, po czym jeszcze raz, gdy znalazły bezbłędnie jego słaby punkt w miejscu tuż przy uchu. Jakikolwiek dotyk tam wysyłał go w kosmos, ale te usta, wilgotne i opuchnięte, wysłały go w inny wymiar. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy dolna część garderoby zniknęła z jego nóg, ale poczuł to, automatycznie wypychając biodra w stronę Harry’ego. Końcówki włosów łaskotały go, gdy chłopak schodził coraz niżej i niżej, znacząc mokrą ścieżkę prosto do jego cieknącego penisa. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zatrzymać go, ale nie zdążył, kiedy przyjemna wilgoć pochłonęła go prawie do końca. Mógł tylko odrzucić głowę w tył i wplątać palce w miękkie kosmyki, przytrzymując je. To było zbyt dobre. Zdecydowanie za dobre. Usta sunące po jego długości w górę i w dół, język wirujący na główce i badający szczelinę. Czuł to wszystko w każdej komórce ciała. I wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i skończy niczym nastolatek. A tego nie chciał.

\- Harry, proszę – wysapał z trudem artykułując te dwa słowa, a kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji pociągnął za włosy wywołując tym przeciągłe jęknięcie wibrujące wokół jego penisa. – Kurwa, Harry… - To już nie był inny wymiar. To było podróżowanie po niezbadanych lądach, galaktykach, czasoprzestrzeniach z jednoczesnym utrzymywaniem samokontroli. Pociągnął jeszcze raz, w końcu uzyskując oczekiwany rezultat. – Proszę…  - wyszeptał zanim wpił się w opuchnięte wargi, smakujące jak on sam i Harry. Najlepsza mieszanka na świecie.

Całowali się, chociaż było w tym więcej chaotycznego zderzania się językami i zębami niż czegokolwiek innego. I Louis się niecierpliwił, bo chłopak wydawał się zatracić w tym pocałunku aż za bardzo, dlatego szarpnął biodrami powodując tarcie, którego obaj tak potrzebowali. Obaj jęknęli, głęboko i potrzebująco.

\- Lou… - Głos Harry’ego był głęboki i zachrypnięty. Powodował, że Louis drżał, bo każda nuta docierała do jego najgłębszych zakątków. Był pewny, że mógłby dojść tylko od słuchania go. Szczególnie teraz. Ale nie tego chciał. Chciał Harry’ego. – Chcesz być na górze?

\- Co? – To pytanie zupełnie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Trwało chwilę zanim dotarł do niego sens słów. To było coś nowego, coś co sprawiło, że jego serce ścisnęło się z ogromu uczuć względem młodszego chłopaka, które zalały go potężną falą. Gula w gardle była nie do przełknięcia, więc po prostu sięgnął do szafki nocnej, bezbłędnie odnajdując ledwo napoczętą buteleczkę po czym podał ją brunetowi z małym uśmiechem i rozsunięciem nóg.

\- Jesteś pewny? – Właśnie dlatego mógłby go pokochać, obdarzyć całą swoją miłością i oddać serce w jego ręce. Był zbyt wzruszony, żeby mówić, więc skinął głową i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Pierwszy palec rozciągający go nie był niczym przyjemnym. Nie po tak długim czasie, ale po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu i uspokajających pocałunkach, którymi Styles obsypywał całe jego ciało, Louis w końcu się rozluźnił na tyle by odczuwać przyjemność. Dodanie kolejnego sprawiło, że widział gwiazdy pod zamkniętymi powiekami, które otworzył tak szybko jak mógł, nie chcąc stracić nic z widoku Harry’ego w pełni skupionego i tak cholernie w tym seksownego. Trzeci palec znalazł się środku w tym samym momencie, w którym miękkie usta zacisnęły się na jego wciąż sączącej się główce i to było za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo, ale mimo wszystko Louis starał się wytrzymać. I szło mu całkiem dobrze dopóki chłopak nie znalazł jego prostaty i sprawił, że wygiął się na łóżku z przyjemności.

\- Proszę… Potrzebuję cię… - wysapał brzmiąc na całkowicie zniszczonego. I tak się czuł. Totalnie zniszczony i był szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

\- Już kochanie, już. – Harry wcale nie brzmiał lepiej, co Louis z trudem zarejestrował, bo nagła pustka była zbyt przytłaczająca. Prawie bolesna.

Załkał cicho chociaż nie miał takiego zamiaru. To się stało samo, był zbyt przytłoczony wszystkimi uczuciami, odczuciami, wszystkim. Chciał więcej, chciał tego już zawsze. Chciał Harry’ego. I dostał go. Jednym pchnięciem bioder byli jednością. I teraz już łkał naprawdę, pozwalając łzom spływać po policzkach. Trochę z bólu, bo minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, a Styles nie należał do najmniejszych, a trochę dlatego, że to było takie dobre. Idealne. Opanował się szybko, czując gorące usta zbierające słone krople i szepczące słodkie słowa. Nikt tak do niego nie mówił, nikt tak się o niego wcześniej nie troszczył.

Uniósł biodra chcąc poczuć to wszystko mocniej i już po chwili unosił się na chmurce przyjemności, jak mantrę powtarzając imię chłopaka. Rozsypywał się z każdym pchnięciem, każdym dotykiem, każdym niedbałym pocałunkiem, każdym słowem. Otworzył zamknięte oczy, bo chciał to widzieć, chciał aby wszystkie jego zmysły mogły cieszyć się tą chwilą. I nie zawiódł się. Harry był piękny, a jego spojrzenie tak ciepłe i czułe, zupełnie niepasujące do energicznych ruchów bioder i głębokich jęków. I to posłało go prosto na szczyt, na który pociągnął bruneta. Rozpadł się. Oszalał. Poddał, pozwalając zalać się fali przyjemności.

A potem były tylko ciepłe ramiona, delikatne pocałunki, wilgotna szmatka na rozgrzanej skórze i cichy szept. Zasnął.

 

Nie chciał otwierać oczu, po prostu się bał, bardzo się bał, że to wszystko, wczorajsza noc okaże się tylko pięknym snem. Albo co gorsza prawdą, ale z zupełnie różnym od wymarzonego zakończeniem. Chciał przedłużyć tą chwilę błogiej nieświadomości, pozostać na chmurce jeszcze prze jakiś czas, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. Im szybciej przekona się jakie były konsekwencje jego działań, tym szybciej będzie mógł zacząć pracować nad dochodzeniem do siebie. Tak, Louis był pesymistą. Życie dało mu kopa w tyłek zbyt wiele razy, żeby podchodził do wszystkiego optymistycznie. A wczorajszego wieczora pozwolił sobie stracić kontrolę, poddać się całkowicie, zapominając o wszystkich doświadczeniach z przeszłości, o wszystkim co nie było związane z zielonookim brunetem. I nie żałował. Zrobiłby to po raz kolejny, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w podobny sposób. Nigdy i z nikim nie przeżył czegoś podobnego. I jeśli miało to być tylko jednorazowe, to mógł z tym żyć. Wspomnienia jakoś pomogą mu przetrwać. Jakoś. Panika, którą poczuł w samochodzie wróciła. Nie chciał, żeby historia się powtórzyła. Nie chciał po raz kolejny na gwałt szukać innego mieszkania. Nie chciał, żeby Harry okazał się drugim Gregiem, który wykorzystał zauroczenie Louisa w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Po prostu nie chciał przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz. Ale wiedział, że nastawianie się na inne zakończenie tej historii tylko by go dobiło. Więc tak. Był gotowy na kolejny upadek. Tak bardzo jak tylko mógł.

Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc przygotowując się na najgorsze, ale zanim jeszcze zdążył otworzyć oczy i zmierzyć się ze światem poczuł delikatny pocałunek na policzku. Uśmiech samoistnie pojawił się na jego twarzy, tak szeroki, że bolały go policzki.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou.

\- Teraz na pewno będzie dobry – wymamrotał odwracając się na drugi bok i wtulając w ciepłą klatkę piersiową. Ciepłe ramiona owinęły go szczelnie dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Był w domu. W domu, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, ale to wciąż był dom. I nie zamierzał się z niego ruszać. Nigdy.


End file.
